La maldición del don
by Misila
Summary: Philip Nott nunca ha sido normal. Desde su nacimiento tiene sueños "que son de verdad", que lo aterrorizan todas las noches. Sin embargo, su extraño don puede ponerlo en peligro… y ayudarle a descubrir que es capaz de hacer más cosas. Terminado.
1. Prólogo

¡Buenas tardes!

Hace poco prometí que escribiría un fic sobre los Nott/Greengrass. Pues bien, he empezado. El final todavía está un poco en el aire, pero lo tengo más o menos hecho. Así que aquí estoy.

Lo primero, que empieza a ser repetitivo de tanto decirlo, ya lo sabéis de memoria. Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Bueno, Philip Nott es mío (y al que me lo quite le doy un bocado). En fin... empezaré con el prólogo.

* * *

><p><strong>SINOPSIS: <strong>Philip Leonard Nott nunca ha sido un niño normal. Desde su nacimiento tiene sueños, como él mismo dice, "que son de verdad", y que lo aterrorizan todas las noches. Sin embargo, su extraño don puede ponerlo en peligro… y también hacerle descubrir que es capaz de más cosas.

* * *

><p><em>Prólogo<em>

Casa de los Nott. Doce de agosto de dos mil cinco.

Daphne Greengrass termina de ponerle el pijama al pequeño Philip. El niño, que tiene dos años recién cumplidos, no parece tener ningún interés en colaborar con su madre, aunque tampoco en entorpecer su tarea. Los delgados brazos le cuelgan inertes en los costados, y las piernas no llegan a tocar el suelo. Tiene los ojos verdes ausentes, como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí. Una expresión que lo hace parecer demasiado mayor y que contrasta violentamente con lo menudo de su cuerpo, pese a que el gesto de su rostro es dulce.

-Venga, ya estás-dice Daphne con ligereza. Coge una toalla y le revuelve el pelo con ella para secárselo un poco-. Ve a darle un beso a papá y luego a dormir.

A Phil le cuesta un poco procesar la orden de su madre, pero cuando ella le da un beso en la cabeza sus ojos vuelven a estar llenos de la inocencia propia de su corta edad. Salta del banco, cogiendo su oso de peluche, y corretea hasta el salón.

Theodore suele tener en los ojos grises una chispa ausente parecida a la de su hijo, aunque de otra naturaleza; él no puede hacerla desaparecer, porque su madre nunca podrá darle un beso para tranquilizarlo. A sus veinticinco años, sus ojos tienen más edad que su cuerpo, pero parece estar más acorde cuando está cerca de su hijo.

-Papá, voy a _dozmiz_-anuncia Phil. Su padre, que está sentado en el sofá, leyendo con mucho interés _El Profeta_, lo mira y sonríe.

-Ven aquí-dice, y sin esperar respuesta lo coge y lo sienta en su regazo con una sola mano. Philip también pesa demasiado poco para su edad-. ¿Te has bañado?

-Sí-responde el niño, y deja el oso en el sofá.

-¿Has hecho pipí?

-Sí.

-Muy bien-Theo le da un beso en la frente-. Venga, sube con tu madre.

El niño se baja del sofá y sube de nuevo las escaleras, con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando su único hijo (de momento, porque Daphne estaría encantada si le dieran una hermanita) se pierde de vista, Theodore suspira y mira su reloj. Odia que lo hagan esperar. Y Daniel está consiguiendo agotar la paciencia que todos los ataques de Phil no han logrado colmar en dos años.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento se escuchan varios golpes sordos que provoca la enorme aldaba con forma de cobra de la casa. Theo oye el correteo de Patty, su joven elfina doméstica, al acercarse a la puerta, y el chirrido fantasmal que produce ésta al abrirse. Luego, la voz grave de Daniel, siempre con tono de desprecio, preguntar por él, justo antes de la aguda respuesta de la elfina por encima de los pasos del hombre.

Daniel Travers entra en el salón. Theo lo observa detenidamente. Antaño era más alto que él, pero le dobla la edad y los años le pasan factura. Tiene ojos oscuros y saltones, aunque no tan prominentes como sus gruesas cejas, nariz puntiaguda y alargada y un lunar azulado en la mejilla derecha. Las arrugas empiezan a hacerse notar bajo una mata de pelo castaño que en los últimos años se ha cubierto de nieve.

No obstante, ni veinte siglos lograrán borrar la expresión de absoluto pasotismo de su rostro, como si todo le diera completamente igual. Theo ha aprendido que es inútil intentar averiguar sus emociones observando sus gestos. A cambio, con sólo oír su voz se puede saber si está contento o si la mejor opción es apartarse de su camino. Theodore palpa el bolsillo de sus pantalones para asegurarse de que tiene su varita con él. Nunca ha confiado en Travers.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunta secamente, sin saludar siquiera. Es consciente de que tener a ese hombre en su casa supone poner en peligro a todos los que hay ahí, desde su elfina hasta su hijo, y prefiere no perder el tiempo en formalidades.

-Proponerte algo-responde el hombre. De momento, Theodore sólo detecta interés contenido en su voz, de modo que le hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe-. Supongo que sabrás lo que ha pasado…

-Erais pocos y quedáis menos-replica Theo, echando un rápido vistazo al periódico, en el que ha estado leyendo cómo, después de provocar ataques por todo Reino Unido, asesinando en total a más de cien muggles, los renegados han sido detenidos por los aurores y llevados a Azkaban, donde les espera una bonita cadena perpetua.

-_Éramos_-corrige Daniel, incluyendo a Theodore en la oración-. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu padre?

-Mi padre-repite Theodore-. No yo. Ya te dije la última vez que te vi que nada de lo que hicierais me interesaba. Así que, después de esto, ¿qué quieres?

Antes de que Daniel pueda responder, un correteo distrae a los dos hombres. Phil aparece en la puerta del salón, pero se queda quieto al ver a Daniel, con los ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Así que es él-comenta Daniel. A Theo no le gusta ni un pelo el incontenible interés que muestra su voz.

-Phil, sube a dormir-le ordena con severidad.

-_Quiedo_ a _Zil_-dice el niño, señalando el peluche que hay en el sofá. Conteniendo un bufido, Theo coge el muñeco y se lo pone en las manos a su hijo con cierta brusquedad. Quiere que desaparezca de la vista de Travers cuando antes.

-Venga, Phil, a dormir-el niño sonríe y sale del salón correteando. Theo intenta, sin mucho éxito, aparentar indiferencia, y vuelve a mirar a Travers-. ¿Decías?

Daniel compone una sonrisa torcida.

-Nos estamos reorganizando-explica-. Tardaremos un tiempo, pero te aseguro que cuando lo hagamos podremos…

-Los aurores os darán otra patada en el culo-sentencia Theodore-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que me una a vuestra causa?

-Tu padre tenía razón cuando decía que eras sumamente inteligente.

-Pierdes el tiempo-replica Theo-. No voy a unirme a nada, Daniel.

Justo en ese momento, del piso superior les llegan unos chillidos que reflejan un dolor agónico, insoportable. _Otra vez_. A Theodore se le encoge el corazón al oír las palabras tranquilizadoras de Daphne, ahogadas por los gritos y llantos de su hijo.

-Lo harás-dice Daniel entonces, y Theo lo mira fijamente, intentando sin éxito ignorar el tormento que está padeciendo Phil en el piso superior-. Encontraremos la manera de convencerte-y levanta la vista hacia el punto del techo del que provienen los sonidos.

-No tocarás a mi familia-jura Theodore-. Podría llamar a los aurores ahora mismo, y tardarían dos minutos en llevarte a Azkaban.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer-replica Travers, seguro de sí mismo. Echa a andar hacia la salida-. Volveremos a encontrarnos. Buenas noches.

Aparta a Patty, que está limpiando un paragüero del vestíbulo, con brusquedad, y sale de la casa.

El portazo ahoga por unos instantes los gritos del pequeño Phil.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Esto sólo es el prólogo. La historia me está resultando… interesante de escribir. En los próximos capítulos veréis qué le pasa a Phil.

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.


	2. El problema de Phil

¡Hola, caracola!

Gracias a **Feorge-Gred** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capi pasado. Aunque en realidad era un prólogo, pero bueno. El caso es que se entiende.

En fin, vuelvo con el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: El problema de Phil<em>

**_Dos años después…_**

En una soleada playa del sur de España, junto a una sombrilla verde y blanca (colores que, según la familia tiene entendido, son los de la bandera de la región en la que comenzaron hace dos días sus vacaciones), un niño de casi cuatro años se entretiene echando arena en un cubo y luego poniéndolo boca abajo y levantándolo con mucho cuidado, sonriendo cuando ve su castillito de arena terminado. El pequeño tiene la piel aceitunada y el pelo oscuro, cortado a tazón, bajo el que sobresalen un poco sus orejas ligeramente de soplillo. Sus ojos verdes brillan bajo su flequillo con alegría al contemplar su creación.

-¿Puedo bañarme ya?-pregunta haciendo un puchero a su madre, que está sentada en una silla a la sombra leyendo un libro-. Por fi, por fi, por fi, por fi, por fi… Ya he hecho la digestión y todo eso-asegura. Daphne Greengrass (Nott desde hace siete años, pese a que para sus adentros sigue pensando en sí misma con su nombre pegado a su apellido de soltera) observa evaluadoramente a su hijo y luego, con parsimonia, consulta su reloj, consciente de lo mucho que impacienta eso a Phil.

-Sí, pero siempre que…

-… me ponga los manguitos y tenga mucho cuidado con los tiburones y no me vaya a donde no hago pie-completa el pequeño, que en dos días ya se ha aprendido la cantinela de memoria. Su padre, tumbado boca abajo sobre la arena, también a la sombra, sonríe al oírlo.

-Exacto-Theo se incorpora, con toda la parte delantera del tronco cubierta de arena, y ayuda a su hijo a ponerse los manguitos-. Y ten cuidado.

-Sí, papá-dice él, exasperado-. ¡Que ya sé nadar casi bien del todo! ¡Ya mismo tengo cuatro años!-anuncia en voz alta por enésima vez en los dos días que llevan de vacaciones, como para que les entre en la cabeza a sus padres, y echa a andar hacia la playa bajo la atenta mirada de sus progenitores, dando pequeños saltos para no quemarse las plantas de los pies con la arena ardiente por el sol.

Theodore Nott puede darse con un canto en los dientes con la evolución de su hijo. Es cierto que todavía tiene ataques, pero sólo se dan de vez en cuando, una vez al mes a lo sumo. Cuando era más pequeño, Philip Nott se desgarraba la garganta de tanto gritar y llorar prácticamente todas las noches. Ni Daphne ni él saben todavía con exactitud a qué se debe su problema, porque según diversos sanadores, lo que siente no es dolor físico, sino que sencillamente le dan pánico las vivencias que experimenta en sus sueños. Han acabado atribuyéndolo a terrores nocturnos, pero Theo todavía no termina de creérselo (en realidad, _nunca_ estuvo convencido de esa hipótesis), porque los medicamentos que al resto de las personas harían dormir pacíficamente no le hacen ningún efecto. Ni siquiera la poción para dormir sin soñar logra que Phil tenga un sueño tranquilo.

-Theo, Theo-canturrea Daphne, acariciándole el pelo claro-. ¿No quieres bañarte tú también?

-No-responde él, sin perder de vista a Phil, que no se atreve a meterse del todo, por lo que avanza hasta que el agua le llega hasta los muslos y retrocede cada vez que las olas se le acercan-. ¿Por qué no vas tú? Creo que el niño necesita un impulso para atreverse a bañarse sin miedo a que se lo coma un tiburón si se mete.

Daphne suspira, exasperada, pero tras unos segundos se levanta, no sin antes darle un beso a Theo, y se acerca a la orilla. Coge a Phil por detrás, le da un beso, y se mete con él en el agua. Tras el susto inicial, el niño se dedica a nadar con cierta torpeza hacia su madre, que le salpica y le da besos. Theodore sonríe al verlos.

-¡Vaya! No esperaba verte aquí.

Theodore se queda helado al oír la voz. Por primera vez en su vida, espera que sea una broma. Sin embargo, le basta con girarse a la derecha para ver a Daniel Travers, con un bañador de flores, sandalias y una camisa surfera (atuendo que desentona bastante con la edad que denota su cuerpo) para convencerse de que no. Se pone rígido al punto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Sus ojos se desvían una milésima de segundo hacia Daphne y Phil, que juegan a salpicarse, indiferentes al desconocido que habla con el cabeza de la familia.

-Te dije que íbamos a prepararnos-replica Daniel-. Nos está llevando más tiempo del que creíamos, pero España es un buen lugar para esconderse y planear cosas interesantes. Si todo va bien, estaremos listos para dar un golpe al Ministerio dentro de poco.

-Divino-comenta Theodore-. ¿Algo más? ¿Por qué nos persigues?

-No os persigo-aclara el más viejo-. Al menos, no a todos. El único que nos interesa es el crío.

Theodore se levanta para ponerse a la altura de Travers, aunque mira durante un momento a Phil, que vuelve a practicar natación.

-No–vas–a–acercarte–a–mi–hijo-gruñe. Sin embargo, a duras penas logra disimular su curiosidad. ¿Por qué está tan interesado en Phil? Por desgracia para él, Daniel se da cuenta de lo que está pensando.

-Ese niño es especial, Theodore. Me di cuenta hace casi dos años, cuando hablamos del futuro de los nuestros-explica-. Nunca había oído a nadie gritar así-comenta.

-Philip es un niño normal-replica Theo. No tiene por qué hablarle a ese hombre del problema de su hijo-. Y déjalo tranquilo, o te las verás conmigo-la última vez que amenazó seriamente a alguien fue hace casi veinte años. Sigue pareciéndole algo tan desagradable de hacer como cuando estuvo a punto de dejar caer a Draco Malfoy por la ventana de su habitación. Pero aquella vez fue efectivo, que es lo que importa. Theo reza para que ahora también dé resultado.

-Cuando lo descubras, me buscarás-le asegura Travers, y echa a andar alejándose de él.

* * *

><p>El grito aterrado de Philip despierta a Theodore y Daphne a las dos de la madrugada.<p>

No obstante, es ella la que se levanta primero, y, antes de que Theo haya tenido tiempo de incorporarse en la cama siquiera, la mujer está en el dormitorio de su hijo, intentando despertarlo. Theodore sabe que es totalmente inútil; su hijo nunca se ha despertado por estímulos externos cuando está en mitad de un ataque, y eso, por desgracia, no tiene por qué cambiar. De modo que se acerca al lugar de donde proviene el sonido, con el corazón en un puño y la impotencia adueñándose de él.

En su cama, Phil, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, chilla, llora y se retuerce enérgicamente, pataleado y dando puñetazos a todo lo que se le acerca. No obstante, Daphne lo tiene abrazado, susurrándole palabras amables al oído, sin importarle que el niño no pueda controlar su fuerza, incrementada por el pánico que le produce lo que quiera que esté soñando. Theodore se sienta en la cama junto a ella y observa los movimientos frenéticos de su hijo, preguntándose por enésima vez hasta cuándo va a darse esta situación.

No es hasta casi media hora después que Phil deja de gritar. Las lágrimas recorren su cara, que también está empapada de sudor frío, y su respiración se ha convertido en sollozos aterrados. Bajo los párpados, se aprecia que sus ojos giran sin control, y todo su cuerpo tiembla violentamente, pero al menos ha dejado de revolverse.

Daphne clava en Theo sus ojos grises, llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Hasta cuándo?-pregunta en voz baja.

-No lo sé-responde Theo honestamente, acariciando el pelo de su hijo, tan parecido al de Daphne. Mentir, sobre todo a la gente que le importa, le parece un gasto inútil de tiempo y esfuerzo-. Pero ha mejorado-intenta animarla. Eso sí es verdad.

-Sigue pasándolo fatal-replica la mujer, dándole un beso en la frente al niño-. Y ni siquiera sabemos lo que tiene.

Justo cuando Theodore abre la boca para replicar, Phil abre los ojos de par en par y mira alrededor, asustado y tiritando, pese a que la noche de verano del sur de España es cálida. Abraza a su madre en cuanto sus ojos se fijan en ella, y poco a poco su temblor va disminuyendo gracias al calor de Daphne, que lo mece con suavidad adelante y atrás.

-¿Estás bien, mi vida?-pregunta ella, preocupada.

-He tenido un sueño feo-explica el niño, haciendo un puchero, mientras nuevas lágrimas abandonan sus ojos.

-¿Qué has soñado?-inquiere Theo con suavidad.

Pero Phil se estremece como si le hubiese gritado, y se refugia de nuevo en los brazos de su madre, negándose a responder a la pregunta.

Las enigmáticas palabras de Daniel Travers resuenan en la mente de Theo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, toda la vitalidad que Philip ha mostrado desde que sus padres le contaron que pasarían un mes en España se ha esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno.<p>

El niño no quiere jugar, no quiere bañarse en la playa, no quiere hacer un castillo de arena, y si ha desayunado es porque sus padres lo han obligado. No quiere hacer nada que no sea quedarse en el apartamento dibujando, con folios, lápices e imaginación como única compañía.

Lo que soñó anoche sigue atormentándolo. Phil se dio cuenta hace tiempo de que uno puede tener dos tipos de sueños: los que son de mentira y los que son de verdad. Los de mentira no le dan miedo, porque sabe que es imposible que un gigante se monte en un dragón por el mero hecho de que el pobre animal no podría ni desplegar las alas, y de hecho suelen gustarle.

Pero Phil odia los sueños que son de verdad.

Sabe distinguirlos de los sueños que son de mentira porque, en ellos, puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, y nada ni nadie lo obliga a ir por un lugar u otro. Pero le aterran, porque le muestran cosas que no han pasado, pero que pasarán, y que no puede dejar de ver ni aunque se tape los ojos y apriete los párpados con fuerza. Normalmente, Phil ve cosas muy normales: a mamá paseando por la casa, a papá leyendo el periódico… pero a veces los sueños son horribles. Y siempre, siempre se cumplen. Porque soñó que mamá se caería por las escaleras y tres días más tarde se cumplió, y también que iría a bañarse a España, y también se cumplió.

Pero Phil no quiere que este sueño se cumpla. Y lo peor es que sabe que, por mucho que le disguste, se va a acabar haciendo realidad. Y le da muchísimo miedo.

Sus padres están hablando en el salón en voz baja. Creen que él no se da cuenta de nada, pero no es cierto. Phil sabe que hablan de él y de que grita por las noches. De eso no se acuerda, pero se lo han dicho más de una vez. Le gustaría contarles su sueño, a los dos, pero teme que si lo hace se cumpla antes.

A Phil se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Tiene mucho miedo.

En ese momento, su padre entra en el dormitorio. Entra casi sonriendo, pero en cuanto ve sus ojos verdes borrosos por las lágrimas su expresión se torna seria. Se inclina un poco y le pregunta:

-¿Por qué lloras?

Pese a que sabe que ya no sirve absolutamente para nada, Phil se enjuga las lágrimas rápidamente y sorbe por la nariz.

-Por nada-miente. Sus padres le tienen dicho que mentir está feo, pero no quiere contarle a nadie la verdad, porque no es nada bonita tampoco. Y porque le da mucho miedo decirlo en voz alta.

Su padre se sienta junto a él.

-¿Qué has soñado?-pregunta con suavidad. No obstante, Phil no lo mira, sino que clava la vista en su dibujo, ya terminado, en el que salen él, papá, mamá y el señor raro de su sueño.

-Nada-vuelve a decir.

Su padre arquea las cejas. Phil sabe que él sabe que está mintiendo, y eso lo hace sentir aún peor. El tono aceitunado de su piel se intensifica en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de saber que papá está decepcionado de él y de que no le diga la verdad.

Sin embargo, sigue sin hablar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, en el que se aclara algo de lo que le ocurre a Phil.


	3. El primer don

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Feorge-Gred**, **Alpan Malfoy** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

En respuesta a **Alpan Malfoy**: Me alegro de que te guste :3

Y ahora vengo con el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 2: El primer don<em>

Theodore está preocupado por su hijo. Desde que los sobresaltara a él y a Daphne en mitad de la noche, hace ya casi una semana, no ha querido volver a jugar ni ir a la playa. En otras ocasiones le ha ocurrido algo parecido, pero generalmente se le pasaba cuando Daphne le daba un beso. En cambio, ahora el niño está en un estado de apatía del que nada parece sacarlo. Es antinatural para cualquier crío pasar tanto rato quieto.

-No quiero-es su respuesta a todo lo que proponen sus padres. Y cuando lo sacan del apartamento por la fuerza, permanece todo el rato callado y bien agarrado a la mano de su madre.

Theo ha descubierto que, sobre todo, se pone nervioso cuando van a comer a algún restaurante. Está seguro de que tiene algo que ver con lo que quiera que soñara la semana pasada, pero siempre que le pregunta su hijo se hace el sordo. Cuando ve a alguno de sus progenitores llevarse un vaso a la boca, se lo arranca de las manos y bebe él antes, como queriendo comprobar que está en buen estado. Y montó un auténtico espectáculo cuando probó el vino de Daphne, diciendo en voz demasiado alta que estaba asqueroso y que si bebía eso se iba a morir. Finalmente, ninguno bebió nada.

No se le han olvidado las palabras de Daniel Travers. "Cuando lo descubras me buscarás". ¿Descubrir qué, exactamente? Theodore siente muchísima curiosidad por lo que quiera que le esté pasando a su hijo; además, tiene la impresión de que, pese a que no confíe en él, podría ayudar a Phil.

Supone que debería transmitir sus preocupaciones a Daphne; después de todo, ella lo está pasando tan mal como él por no saber con exactitud qué le ocurre a Philip, pero ella no aprobaría a Travers ni harta de vino.

Ahora están en el apartamento. Daphne ha salido para comprar una tarta; mañana es el cumpleaños de Phil y tienen que celebrarlo, ya no sólo porque cumple cuatro años, sino porque esperan que se anime con la tarta y los regalos y olvide lo que quiera que haya soñado que lo atormenta tanto. Phil es demasiado pequeño para estar tan asustado.

-Phil-lo llama. El niño está sentado en el sofá, inmóvil, con ese brillo ausente en los ojos que le echa muchos más años de los que tiene encima. No se inmuta. Con un suspiro, Theo se sienta en el sofá junto a él-. Phil-repite.

Finalmente, el niño parpadea y mira a su padre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ir a la playa?-pregunta Theo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

Entonces a Theodore se le ocurre una idea.

-¿Y dibujar? ¿Te apetece?-Phil se encoge de hombros, y luego asiente-. Venga, ve a buscar los colores.

El niño se levanta y va a por los lápices y un folio. Se sienta a la mesa y, sin decir una palabra, empieza a dibujar. Theo observa las líneas que traza con el negro y cómo rellena su interior de diversos colores. Le parece que lo hace bastante bien para sus mañana cuatro años. Pero no es hasta que Phil, varios minutos más tarde, deja el lápiz en la mesa, que se da cuenta de la extraña escena que ha plasmado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta con suavidad, aunque una parte de él espera que Phil no le responda.

Sin embargo, el niño esta vez contesta. Parece que dibujar hace que esté con la guardia bajada:

-Mamá-señala el monigote de pelo negro-. Tú-el muñeco rubio que está junto al otro. La representación de Daphne está tumbada en el suelo, y junto a ella se ve algo azul que Theodore no sabe identificar. Se lo señala a Phil-. Es un vaso-responde el niño-. En realidad, estaba roto, pero no me sale.

-¿Que estaba roto?-Theodore empieza a comprender lo que ocurre-. ¿Dónde?

En ese momento, Phil se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Se tapa la boca con las manos, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

-En ningún lado-miente sin mucho éxito.

-Vale-Theo acepta la mentira sólo porque ve lo asustado que está su hijo, y lo abraza. Phil se queda muy quieto-. Phil, no llores-le pide, notando que se empieza a empapar su camisa. El niño se frota los ojos con los puños mientras Theodore lo sienta en su regazo-. No pasa nada.

-Sí, porque lo he dicho-solloza Phil-. Y ahora va a ser de verdad-y de nuevo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Theo se queda callado, sin saber cómo tomarse la información. Está empezando a entender lo que le ocurre a Phil._ Pero no puede ser_, piensa. _Nadie puede ver el futuro; Trelawney era una farsante_, recuerda. Pero también sabe que fue Sybill la que hizo la profecía que desencadenó dos guerras mágicas y cientos de muertes, y que al final se cumplió…

-Phil, explícame eso-le pide en voz baja. El niño niega con la cabeza-. Si no lo dices, nunca podremos ponerle solución-trata de convencerlo. La respuesta de su hijo es mover la cabeza a los lados vehementemente-. Vamos…

No sabe exactamente qué es lo que convence a su hijo. Quizá el tono de su voz, o quizá simplemente el deseo de desahogarse con alguien del niño. El caso es que Phil responde:

-Era un sueño de los que son de verdad.

Theodore suspira.

-Phil, los sueños no son de verdad. Son cosas que uno inventa para no aburrirse mientras duerme-esa definición es de Daphne, pero a Theodore le parece muy acertada. Y _necesita_ aferrarse a ella.

-Ésos son los sueños de mentira-replica el niño-. Los de verdad, pasan. Siempre, siempre se cumplen.

* * *

><p>Daphne sigue sin poder creérselo.<p>

Theodore se lo ha repetido tres veces, sin exasperarse, con la calma y la paciencia características en él. Que Phil es _especial_. Pero, pese a que lo que le ha contado pone sentido a lo que le viene ocurriendo a su hijo prácticamente desde que nació, sencillamente _no puede ser_. Lo que Phil tiene no pueden ser premoniciones.

Es muy tarde. El niño se ha quedado dormido después de que, tras mucha persuasión, Theo lograra que le hablara de los sueños "que son de verdad", aunque Phil se ha negado a decirle nada más sobre el último, el que ha quedado plasmado en el folio.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa esto?-pregunta Daphne, mordiéndose el labio-. ¿Ha soñado que yo estaba muerta?

-No ha querido decírmelo-responde Theo-. Pero creo que soñó que te envenenabas. Esto es un vaso-agrega, señalando el dibujo relleno de azul.

-Pero… Theo, no puede ser. A lo mejor los sueños los ha tenido después de que ocurrieran y no puede situarlos bien, o…

Theodore niega con la cabeza.

-Daphne-la interrumpe-. Me ha contado con todo detalle cómo fue mi reunión con el ministro hace tres meses. Él no estuvo ahí.

Daphne suspira.

-Genial. Así que tenemos un hijo que ve el futuro y que me ha visto muerta.

El pánico bulle en el interior de Theodore al oír a su esposa. _Eso no. Por favor_.

-Te vio en el suelo, no muerta-dice, aferrándose a esa posibilidad como un clavo ardiendo-. Los venenos tienen antídotos, Daphne-se acerca a ella y le toma las manos-. No te puedes morir-agrega en voz baja, en un tono casi suplicante.

Daphne suspira.

-Si al menos pudiéramos lograr que nos contara el sueño entero…

Theodore le da un beso en los labios, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él. Huele su pelo oscuro que tiene olor a Daphne y a nada más, porque Daphne es tan única que tiene un aroma especial que es sólo de ella y de nadie más. Intenta hacer que deje de preocuparse, poco a poco y a base de besos que cada vez son menos tranquilizadores y más impacientes.

Se ve que lo logra, porque Daphne rodea su cuello con los brazos y enreda los dedos de una mano en su pelo rubio, mientras la otra se va casi por su cuenta a los botones de su camisa, al tiempo que nota a Theo suspirar sobre su cuello y acariciarle la espalda bajo la blusa que, pese a que hace a Daphne aún más hermosa, provoca una inevitable curiosidad por averiguar lo que hay debajo.

-Mañana-susurra el joven, con la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, no deben dejar una conversación a medias, menos aún cuando se trata de su hijo.

Daphne ahoga un gemido cuando su sujetador cae al suelo, justo sobre la camisa de Theo.

-Mañana-repite.

* * *

><p>Pese a que Theodore nunca lo hubiera creído posible, Daphne acepta hablar con Travers para averiguar qué le ocurre a Phil y si tiene arreglo. No es que opinen que sus sueños premonitorios sean una maldición; es, simplemente, que su hijo sólo tiene cuatro años y es demasiado pequeño para tener que vivir asustado. El niño sigue sin soltar prenda acerca de su sueño, pero el hecho de que Daphne le prometa no probar nada que no sepa previamente qué contiene logra calmarlo un poco.<p>

Theodore no sabe dónde encontrar a Daniel Travers exactamente, de modo que, un día después del cumpleaños de Phil (porque el cumpleaños de su hijo es algo que no puede perderse bajo ningún concepto), decide recorrerse de cabo a rabo esa playa llena de muggles de… Salobreña, se llama el pueblo en el que están pasando las vacaciones. Y cuando llega a un extremo de la playa, da media vuelta y echa a andar hacia el otro.

No tiene suerte hasta la quinta vez que llega al pequeño acantilado que penetra en el mar. Theodore descubre a Daniel Travers sentado en la terraza de un pequeño restaurante en el paseo marítimo. El hombre se acerca con decisión al ex mortífago, que levanta la vista de su paella cuando lo ve.

-¡Hombre, Theodore!-exclama, sonriendo un poco. Conociendo su inexpresividad, Theo lo considera un milagro-. Siéntate conmigo… ¿Qué hay? ¿Quieres un poco de paella?

-No, gracias-responde él con educación-. Vengo a hablar.

Los ojos oscuros de Daniel brillan con interés. Durante unos minutos, simplemente se dedica a comerse con elegancia su paella, sin decir nada. Luego, cuando se ve lo blanco del plato entre los granos amarillos, levanta la vista, componiendo su habitual fachada inexpresiva.

-¿Qué ha soñado?-pregunta con interés antes de meterse un pedazo de pan en la boca, atento a su reacción.

Theo no logra disimular su sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? Sin embargo, entorna los ojos con sospecha y adopta una expresión impasible después de dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, confiando en que Daniel no se haya dado cuenta. Sabe que es una esperanza vana.

-¿Qué sabes?-responder con una pregunta es algo que siempre le ha gustado hacer.

-De momento, que tu hijo ha visto algo que no te ha gustado-dice Daniel. Se mete el tenedor cargado de comida varias veces más en la boca-. Es un niño muy especial.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé-admite el hombre, comiendo un poco más. Theodore se da cuenta de que está tratando de ganar tiempo-. Azar, casualidad… genética… Pero lo necesitamos. Sus premoniciones son el menor de nuestros intereses en él-al decirlo, su voz se tiñe de una extraña amargura.

Theodore aprieta la mandíbula._ ¿Hay más cosas?_ Sin embargo, antes de preguntar por ellas tiene que dejar claras un par de cosas:

-No te vas a acercar a Philip.

-No, no lo haré-admite Daniel-. _Yo _no. Por la estima que le tenía a tu padre, no le tocaré un pelo a ese niño. Pero hay muchos que siguen considerándote un traidor. Huiste en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-Entre huir y morir, prefiero huir-replica Theo con calma, recordando aquella noche-. No traicioné nada. Nunca me tatué la Marca, y si estuve a vuestro lado durante todos esos meses fue por mi padre, no por mí. A mí siempre me dio igual la Guerra-_Y a Daphne también_, añade mentalmente.

-Ten cuidado-le advierte Daniel, y Theo, para su sorpresa, identifica preocupación en su voz-. Te he dicho que yo no voy a hacerle nada al niño, y no es mentira, pero hay muchos que lo harían gustosos, y no siempre cuidándose de evitar herirlo. Philip es especial y lo quieren, cueste lo que cueste.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunta Theo sin poder contenerse-. Lo de mi hijo.

-Leí los archivos de San Mungo-confiesa Daniel-. Tomé poción multijugos y me hice pasar por sanador. Me llamó la atención que el niño, siendo tan pequeño, tuviera tantos papeles dedicados a él, así que sólo tuve que investigar un poco-Theo se queda callado, asimilando el hecho de que sea tan fácil acceder a información sobre su hijo. Cuando vuelva a Inglaterra se encargará de ello, piensa-. Bueno, si no tienes nada más que decir…-Daniel saca un billete muggle y lo deja en la mesa antes de levantarse-. Tengo cosas que hacer. Ha sido un placer.

Theodore también se levanta.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo-replica-. Adiós-dice antes de echar a andar de vuelta al apartamento.

-Theodore-el aludido se vuelve-. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Preocúpate por Avery, Mucilber, Jugson y los demás. No pararán hasta conseguir lo que quieren, sin importarles de quién seas hijo tú.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Travers no miente. Él apreciaba al padre de Theodore y no tocará a Philip. El problema es que no es él quien decide lo que hacen o dejan de hacer los mortífagos...

¿Reviews? :)


	4. Una razón más para luchar

¡Hola!

Espero que disfrutéis del día de hoy, porque es el último de las vacaciones. Al menos, donde yo vivo.

Gracias a **Feorge-Gred**, **Julietaa** y **Alpan Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Alpan Malfoy**: Mmm... ya verás si tus suposiciones son o no correctas.

Ahora, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 3: Una razón más para luchar<em>

La idea de que ex mortífagos exiliados tengan interés en su único hijo hace que Daphne sienta ganas de vomitar.

Y, de hecho, eso es lo que hace. Tras hablarle de las conclusiones extraídas de su conversación con Daniel Travers, Theodore contempla, atónito, cómo su mujer se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el baño. Antes de que haya tomado la decisión de seguirla la oye echar la copiosa comida por el retrete. Cuando se asoma a la puerta, la ve arrodillada en el suelo y con la cara pálida como la cera, respirando profundamente.

-Daphne, ¿estás bien?-pregunta, preocupado, agachándose junto a ella. Medio segundo después, se oye un apresurado correteo y Phil entra en el baño.

-Mami, ¿estás mala?-pregunta en un tono curiosamente parecido al de su padre.

-Sí-responde Daphne a los dos, levantándose y dándole un beso a Phil, mientras mira a Theodore-. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

-Dibujando-responde él.

Daphne intercambia una mirada cómplice con Theodore.

-Ven, Phil-dice ella, tomando la mano de su hijo y guiándolo hasta el salón. El niño se sienta, y sus padres lo imitan, uno a cada lado-. Sé que no te gusta, pero quiero que nos digas lo que soñaste el otro día.

Inmediatamente, el niño niega con la cabeza.

-Si no nos lo dices, no podremos hacer nada para evitar que se haga de verdad-dice Theo con suavidad.

-Es de verdad-replica Phil, y sus ojos verdes se humedecen-. Va a pasar de todas formas-hace un puchero y se aferra a su madre-. Pero no quiero que pase.

-Si dices que va a pasar de todas formas, ¿qué más te da decirlo ahora que luego?-pregunta Daphne con suavidad.

-¡Es que no quiero que te mueras!-exclama Phil, y las lágrimas abandonan sus ojos verdes mientras su madre lo abraza. El niño solloza en su pecho, asustado.

-Phil, te prometo que no voy a morirme-dice Daphne, intentando que su voz tiemble lo menos posible-. De verdad, mi vida-dice, acariciándole el pelo.

Daphne no tiene ni idea de por qué hoy y no en otro momento, pero parece convencer a Phil. Su hijo se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respira hondo un par de veces antes de hablar:

-Soñé que estabais tú, papá y un hombre-explica Phil-. Estabais con vasos en la mano y entonces tú bebías del tuyo y te caías al suelo.

-¿Quién era el otro hombre?-pregunta Theo.

-No lo sé. Era viejo-responde simplemente Phil-. ¿De verdad no te vas a morir?-pregunta a su madre haciendo un puchero.

-De verdad, Phil-lo tranquiliza ella.

* * *

><p>Sus padres deciden volver a Inglaterra después de dos días. A Phil le parece bien, porque, aunque le gusta España y le gusta el sol y la playa, cree que será más fácil olvidar su sueño si se va del lugar donde lo ha tenido. Está mucho más tranquilo desde que contara su sueño a sus padres; es como si pesara menos. La experiencia le dice que lo que ha soñado va a cumplirse, pero… su madre le ha prometido que no se va a morir. Y mientras no vea a ese hombre, no pasa nada.<p>

Mamá y papá están recogiendo las cosas del apartamento. No lo dejan ayudar, porque dicen que estorba más que ayuda, por buenas que sean sus intenciones, de modo que ha salido de la casa. Se promete que sólo va a dar una vuelta a la casa y volver.

No obstante, cuando está a punto de girar para ir a ver si sus padres siguen queriendo hacerlo todo solos, observa algo que le llama la atención.

Son dos hombres que están hablando junto a una palmera enorme. Por alguna razón, Phil intuye que no son buenos. Le provocan escalofríos. Se da la vuelta para irse por donde ha venido sin hacer ruido, pero uno lo ve.

-¡Niño!-exclama uno de ellos. Phil se queda quieto y los mira, a los dos, y entonces descubre al hombre de su sueño. Su cara se pone más blanca que las nubes que adornan el cielo.

Es precisamente ese hombre el primero que saca una varita del bolsillo. El otro no tarda en imitarlo. Phil sabe que debería correr, pero por algún motivo sus piernas están paralizadas. También sabe que si grita probablemente sus padres lo oigan y vayan a ayudarle, pero la voz se le ha quedado congelada en la garganta.

-¡Desmaius!-exclama el que Phil no ha visto nunca, ni en sueños ni en la realidad.

-¡No!-grita el hombre de su sueño, agarrándole el brazo al otro. El rayo de luz roja pasa rozando a Phil.

-¡No todo tiene que ser como tú digas! ¡Si no quiere colaborar, que no colabore! ¡Pero el niño se viene!

Phil nota que su cuerpo empieza a descongelarse. Sólo un poco más y podrá huir de ahí, sólo tiene que volver a sentir las piernas… pero cuando empieza a poder mover los tobillos, el hombre desconocido lanza un rayo de luz hacia él. Phil se cubre la cara con los brazos y cierra los ojos fuertemente, esperando el hechizo, pero éste no llega. Tras unos segundos, el niño se atreve a abrir los ojos y descubre una especie de barrera traslúcida que lo separa de los dos hombres. Mira a su alrededor, y descubre a su padre junto a él, aunque no sabe de dónde ha salido. Se abraza a su cintura, temblando, y nota cómo le acaricia el pelo.

Los siguientes minutos son muy confusos para él. Sabe que su padre lo coge en brazos y que habla con los dos desconocidos, pero su mente no registra el qué. Está demasiado asustado para procesar lo que oye. Luego percibe que el mundo se mueve, o quizá es él, en brazos de su padre, el que se desplaza. Lo siguiente de lo que está seguro es que está sentado en el regazo de su padre en el sofá del salón, apresado por sus brazos. Su madre está a su lado moviendo la boca. Es entonces cuando sus orejas vuelven a funcionar:

-… y no tendrías que haber salido solo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Phil vuelve a la realidad del todo. Niega con la cabeza, y su padre lo abraza todavía con más fuerza.

-Bien, nos vamos ya-decide Theodore Nott-. Estar aquí es peligroso. ¿Está todo recogido?-pregunta a su madre, que asiente-. Voy a por el traslador-deja a Phil sentado en el sofá y sale del salón. Su madre lo abraza con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien, mi vida?

Phil sabe que debería decirle que ha visto al hombre de su sueño, para prevenirla de que se acerque a él. Sin embargo, ahora mismo no tiene voz. Está asustado. ¿Por qué ese hombre quería hacerle daño? Él no ha hecho nada malo, sólo… bueno, sólo tiene sueños que son de verdad.

* * *

><p>-Merlín, Daphne. Phil tiene que salir.<p>

-¡Varios mortífagos quieren llevárselo! ¡Está en peligro!

Theo suspira. Desde que volvieron de España, Daphne está más sobreprotectora con Phil que nunca. No lo ha dejado solo ni un solo instante; incluso duerme todas las noches con él, pese a que no ha vuelto a tener ningún sueño "de los que son de verdad". Theodore comprende que esté preocupada; él mismo teme por lo que puedan hacerle esos renegados a su hijo si se lo quitan, pero no puede tener a Phil en una burbuja. Al niño le gusta el sol y jugar en la calle, y las cinco últimas semanas ha estado cada día más irritable con todo el mundo porque lo privan de ello.

-No lo perderé de vista ni un segundo-dice con calma-. Te lo prometo.

Justo en ese momento, Daphne se tapa la boca con ambas manos y echa a correr hacia el baño. Theo la sigue, preocupado, mientras oye cómo vomita el desayuno. Sin embargo, para cuando llega Daphne ya ha tirado de la cisterna y se ha limpiado la boca, y está sentada en el borde de la bañera, contando algo con los dedos.

-… treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve…-Daphne entonces emite un ruido extraño, entre un gemido y un suspiro, antes de mirar a Theo-: Creo que estoy embarazada-anuncia.

Se produce un breve silencio.

-¿Qué?-pregunta él.

-Mira, hace dos semanas que debería haber tenido la regla-explica ella-. Y desde antes de que volviéramos de España he estado vomitando casi todos los días…

La cara de Theo se ilumina. Se inclina sobre Daphne y la besa, sonriendo.

-Será tan guapa como tú-vaticina.

Daphne rodea su cuello con los brazos.

-Podría ser un niño-comenta en tono burlón-. Mañana iré a pedir cita a San Mungo, para asegurarme de que está bien.

-Alguien tendrá que quedarse con Phil-comenta Theo. Ella suspira.

-Vale, tú ganas. Pero no le quites los ojos de encima-suplica. Theo la atrae hacia sí.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

-Cuando esté segura-responde ella-. Podría ser un simple retraso y un virus, también-Theo arquea las cejas, y Daphne sonríe. Sabe que no cree en las casualidades-. Le hará mucha ilusión.

Theo enreda los dedos en el oscuro cabello de Daphne, pensativo. Por primera vez desde que se encontrase a Travers en España, se siente feliz. La idea de una hija (o hijo, él lo va a querer igual) le da fuerzas para enfrentarse a cualquiera que tenga la más mínima intención de hacer daño a su familia.

Daphne, por su parte, está más segura que nunca de la promesa que le hizo a Phil hace unos días. No va a dejarse matar, ni envenenar, ni nada por el estilo. Mucho menos cuando de ella depende una vida que la necesita.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, Phil cree que va a explotar de la emoción cuando su padre le anuncia que puede acompañarlo a comprar unas cosas al callejón Diagon. Su madre tiene miedo de que un montón de hombres que le dan mucho miedo intenten secuestrarlo, y no lo ha dejado salir ni al jardín de su casa. Pero ahora le da el sol en la cara y sus ojos verdes brillan con alegría.<p>

-¿Qué vamos a comprar?-pregunta, dando saltitos al caminar. Entonces recuerda algo-: ¿Y mamá?

-Está asegurándose de una cosa-responde su padre. A Phil no le gusta que la gente hable en jeroglífico, chino mandarín o cualquier otra lengua que él desconozca, pero prefiere no preguntar. Puede que papá se enfade y vuelva con él a casa, y él está demasiado falto de luz solar como para permitirlo. De modo que se encoge de hombros y, de la mano de su padre, baja hasta Gringotts. Ha estado un par de veces allí, y no le gusta mucho. Los duendes son hostiles y maliciosos, y son un poco más altos que él, con lo que imponen bastante. Lo único que le gusta es el trayecto hasta la cámara.

Después de que su padre hable con el que parece el más viejo y arrugado de todos, un duende más joven y sólo dos centímetros más alto que Phil los guía hasta el carro que los llevará a la antiquísima cámara de los Nott (Phil ignora el significado de "antiquísima", pero los duendes siempre lo ponen delante del nombre del lugar donde hay toneladas de oro y cosas brillantes que pertenecen a sus padres).

Le encanta el carro. Pese a que sabe que, si su madre lo viera, le prohibiría acercarse a Gringotts durante el resto de su vida, en mitad del trayecto logra ponerse en pie entre las piernas de su padre y levantar las manos, sintiendo que el aire le despeina el pelo mientras nota los fuertes brazos de papá sujetándolo para que no se le escape.

Cuando bajan frente a la antiquísima cámara de los Nott, su padre tiene la cara algo verde, pero Phil tiene adrenalina suficiente para ponerse a escupir fuego. El duende parece indiferente al, para Phil, alucinante trayecto que han hecho para llegar hasta ahí. Se sienta junto a la puerta mientras su padre recoge oro, deseando volver a subirse en el carro para hacer el trayecto de vuelta a la superficie.

-Qué guay, qué guay, qué guay-dice, feliz, cuando salen de Gringotts, mientras su padre adopta una expresión como si fuera a vomitar, parecida a la de mamá últimamente-. ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?

-No-responde papá cortantemente-. Vamos a comprar y volvemos a casa, a ver qué hay de tu madre.

De modo que compran un libro que papá quiere leer, un montón de ingredientes para pociones que al parecer necesita mamá y, tras mucho insistir, una bolsa enorme de plumas de azúcar para él. Su padre parece estar deseando quitándoselas cuando lo ve metiéndoselas en la boca a pares.

-¿Quieres?-le ofrece Phil. Su padre niega con la cabeza antes de cogerlo en brazos y desaparecerse con él a casa.

Cuando llegan, encuentran a Daphne sentada en el sofá dándole órdenes a Patty. Phil echa a correr hacia ella para abrazarla, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?-pregunta, y entonces repara en la bolsa de dulces-. No comas tantas a la vez o se te picarán las muelas-lo riñe.

-Perdona-Phil se traga las plumas con dificultad y aparta la bolsa.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-pregunta papá. Phil los ve a él y a su madre intercambiando una mirada cómplice, aunque no lo entiende mucho. Entonces su madre le acaricia el pelo para captar su atención.

-Phil, vas a tener un hermanito-anuncia.

Al principio, Phil se queda demasiado sorprendido como para pensar nada. Luego se le ocurre que eso significa que ya no tendrá que jugar solo, sino que podrá entretenerse con alguien. Una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

-¡Qué guay! ¿Dónde está?-pregunta, mirando alrededor, esperando quizá ver a una persona en la puerta con un cartel que diga "hermanito" en las manos.

-Aquí-mamá se señala la barriga.

-¿Ahí?-se extraña Phil. Con cautela, toca el vientre de su madre-. ¿Y por qué está mi hermanito en tu barriga, mamá?

Sus padres se miran.

-Eh…

-Verás, Phil… Los niños vienen porque los trae el fénix…

-¿De dónde los trae?

-De París.

-¿Y no se puede ir allí para elegir al más guapo?

Su madre suspira.

-No, Phil. El fénix trae al que mejor le parece.

Phil hace un puchero, contrariado.

-Pues vaya rollo. ¿Y si me trae un hermanito feo?

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: La última parte del capítulo me ha recordado un poco a mí misma, ya que yo tenía más o menos la edad de Phil cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada del trasto que tengo por hermano :)

Los reviews son geniales. Sobre todo cuando se envían :D


	5. El que avisa no es traidor

Bon après-midi! O algo así, hace tiempo que no doy francés.

En fin. Gracias a **Julietaa**, **laina.1994** y **Alpan Malfoy** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Y llegamos al presente con el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 4: El que avisa no es traidor<em>

Los días se convierten en semanas. Las semanas, en meses. Y antes de que Theo, Daphne, Phil y el bebé al que todos quieren sin haber visto siquiera se den cuenta, entra el nuevo año, con su pie de enero que lo deja todo lleno de nieve que se amontona sobre la que cayó en diciembre.

Phil ha tenido dos sueños más. En el primero, ha visto a su hermanito. Bueno, no exactamente a él, pero ha visto a su padre hablándole a un bulto envuelto en sábanas blancas, y supone que es su hermanito. Es el primer sueño de los de verdad que tiene y le gusta, y de hecho el único que no lo ha hecho gritar y que ha contado a sus padres por iniciativa propia. Porque eso también significa, a sus ojos, que mamá no se va a morir.

El segundo, en cambio, es un sueño realmente aterrador. En él, Phil se veía a sí mismo corriendo por un bosque de noche y solo, y tropezaba y se caía. Y justo entonces llegaba un hombre, que es uno al que no ha visto jamás, y lanzaba un rayo de luz con su varita. Y en el preciso momento en que el hechizo golpeaba a Phil, él se despertó en brazos de su madre, llorando y aterrado, como siempre.

Ése también se lo ha contado a sus padres. Ellos le han preguntado muchas veces de qué color era la luz, pero Phil no logra recordarlo aunque lo intente. Le da miedo que vaya a morirse, pero su madre lo ha tranquilizado diciendo que ya se equivocó una vez cuando vio que ella estaba muerta, y puede equivocarse otra. Phil lo cree a medias.

Hablando de su madre, está enorme. Le ha crecido la barriga muchísimo, porque el hermanito de Phil también está creciendo dentro. Y ya sí puede estar seguro de que tiene un hermano, porque a veces pone la mano en el vientre de su madre y le da patadas. Pero no patadas con mala intención, sino patadas cariñosas y simpáticas. Phil se imagina a su hermano sonriente. Y karateka.

Él ha vuelto a dar clases con la tutora particular que va a casa. La lectura la domina casi perfectamente, y ya puede contar del uno al veinte sin vacilar, logros que según su profesora reflejan lo inteligente que es. Su padre va a sus viajes de negocios que duran unas semanas y vuelve enseñándole las cosas típicas del lugar donde ha estado. Phil ha decidido dedicar un estante de su habitación para las cosas de otros países. De momento, tiene una foto del palacio enorme que vio en España (Alhambra o algo así), una maqueta de una cosa de hierro muy alargada que, según papá, se llama la torre Eiffel y una estatua de una señora con algo en la mano y levantando una antorcha, que es la Estatua de la Libertad. Papá le prometió antes de partir hace dos días a China que le traerá una maqueta de la Gran Muralla, algo que Phil no sabe exactamente qué es, pero que si se lo trae su padre tiene que estar chulísimo porque sí y punto y no se hable más.

Acaba de terminar la clase. La profesora le ha sugerido que lea un libro que se llama "El Principito", escrito por un muggle con un nombre kilométrico que nació en el lugar de donde papá le trajo la torre Eiffel. Él está en la enorme librería que tienen en casa, porque si el libro no está ahí no estará en ningún lado.

Es una sala circular con el techo alto y las paredes cubiertas totalmente por estantes que llegan hasta lo alto repletos de libros. Su padre una vez le dijo que están ordenados, pero Phil no tiene ni idea de qué criterio siguen. De modo que coge una escalera y sube varios peldaños, deteniéndose en un estante al azar. Escudriña los libros: "Historia de Hogwarts", "Historia de la Magia", "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas", "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos", "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", "Las Artes Más Oscuras"… Pero "El Principito" no está ahí. Decepcionado, Phil baja de nuevo y sale de la librería, pensando que si mamá no está de mal humor a lo mejor puede ayudarle. Aunque su hermanito quizá pese demasiado.

Es entonces cuando lo ve.

En la casa de los Nott (que Phil supone que, al igual que la cámara de Gringotts, es antiquísima) hay multitud de fotografías. La mayoría son antiguas; tanto es así que se remontan a los años de cuando la vida era en blanco y negro. De hecho, una de las fotografías más viejas de cuando la vida era en color es la de la boda del abuelo que se llamaba como él. Phil nunca se ha fijado mucho en ninguna.

Pero esa foto es diferente.

Esa foto está en color. En ella aparecen varios hombres, todos ellos vestidos de negro. Phil reconoce al abuelo Philip, porque papá le ha enseñado muchas fotos suyas. Reconoce también al señor rubio y a su hijo rubio a los que a veces van a visitar y que tienen un bebé (también rubio) unos años más pequeño que él.

Y en ella está el hombre de su sueño. El sueño en el que se moría su madre. Hace ya varios meses que lo soñó, pero Phil lo recuerda tan bien como recuerda lo que ha aprendido hoy en su clase, igual que recuerda que él y otro hombre querían llevárselo en España.

El niño se aleja de la fotografía, como si pudiera comérselo, mirándola con temor.

* * *

><p>Daphne está en el sofá, envuelta en mantas. Tiene frío, y no quiere enfermar. No cuando una vida depende de ella. Se arrebuja un poco más y pasa la página tranquilamente.<p>

Últimamente se siente más tranquila que nunca con respecto a los sueños de Phil. Porque, incluso aunque su premonición fuera correcta y ella fuera a morir, está convencida de que su hijo estará bien, porque lo vio. En ese momento es lo único que le importa.

Hace unas semanas descubrieron que sería un niño. Theo se decepcionó un poco, porque quiere tener una segunda Daphne a la que mimar, pero después de su poco entusiasta reacción inicial llegó la expectación que a Phil le es imposible disimular, y ahora está tan deseoso como ella y Phil de que nazca el pequeño. Todavía no han hablado del nombre, pero Daphne quiere que el segundo sea Theodore. Según la tradición, ése debería haber sido el segundo nombre de Phil, pero los acontecimientos se precipitaron unas semanas antes del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Daphne espera que no ocurra nada parecido esta vez; Theo ya ha sufrido bastante.

El bebé le da una patada. Daphne sonríe y se acaricia la barriga. Cuando empieza, le gusta, le parece algo encantador, pero su hijo nonato se revoluciona cada vez que oye a Phil hacer lo mismo en el exterior, y se dedica a dar auténticos conciertos de percusión en su vientre.

Es entonces cuando ve una lechuza gris picoteando la ventana.

Con dificultad y sujetándose el vientre, Daphne se levanta y se acerca para dejarla entrar. El animal estira la pata en la que lleva una carta atada. La mujer coge el sobre y cierra la ventana. Desdobla la carta mientras vuelve al sofá y se refugia de nuevo entre las mantas.

_Cuidado._

Daphne lee y relee la palabra una y otra vez, extrañada, y una extraña ansiedad se va apoderando de ella cada vez que lo hace. De repente la casa le parece demasiado grande.

-¡Phil!-llama a su hijo-. ¡Phil, ven aquí!

Apenas medio minuto más tarde, su por poco tiempo único hijo entra en el salón y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?-pregunta con inocencia.

Daphne extiende los brazos hacia Phil. El niño se refugia en ellos rápidamente, y Daphne le besa la cabeza, asustada sin saber por qué. Su hijo está con ella, está bien y a salvo, no hay nadie que pueda herirlo a su lado… ¿Entonces por qué está tan temerosa?

Se dice que tiene que escribir a Theo. Anteayer se fue de viaje a China, y no volverá hasta dentro de dos semanas, y Daphne quiere que lo sepa todo; tiene tanto derecho como ella. Pero ahora tiene que darle una respuesta tranquilizadora a Phil; el niño la mira con cara de miedo.

-No quiero que salgas solo de casa-dice, sin embargo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque hace mucho frío. Cuando quieras salir, me avisas y vamos los dos a jugar-Phil asiente, obediente, aunque sin comprender la ansiedad de su madre-. Por cierto, me han mandado una carta.

-¿Papá?-pregunta Phil, ilusionado.

-No-responde Daphne-. Es de tu abuela, el fin de semana vamos a ir a verla, ¿qué te parece?

Phil sonríe:

-¡Vale!

* * *

><p>Por la noche, Phil no puede dormir.<p>

No es que tenga miedo de las sombras, ni nada por el estilo. Es, sencillamente, que parece que alguien le haya tensado los párpados para impedirle cerrar los ojos. No tiene ni una pizca de sueño.

Observa el techo oscuro. Debería decirle a mamá que ella conoce al extraño de su sueño, por si acaso, sólo para que no se acerque a él… aunque, por otro lado, duda que eso vaya a ocurrir. No recuerda muy bien lo que pasó, pero sabe que ese hombre y papá se pelearon cuando el otro le lanzó un hechizo, y duda que mamá quiera cuentas con alguien que quería hacerle daño a él. Aunque a veces Phil no puede evitar recordar que desvió el primer rayo de luz sujetándole la mano al otro hombre. A lo mejor no es tan malo.

Escucha a mamá en la habitación de al lado moviéndose en la cama. Ella le ha explicado que el bebé se mueve mucho, por lo que le resulta difícil encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. A veces Phil la compadece. Por lo que le oye decir, su hermano pequeño debe de ser un incordio, aunque él sigue queriéndolo mucho. Pero se alegra de que él no vaya a quedarse embarazado en su vida.

Es entonces cuando oye un ruido por fuera de la ventana. Phil se sienta en la cama y mira, pero por ella sólo ve el limonero que crece en el jardín. Quizá haya sido simplemente el viento, aunque el niño nunca ha oído al viento dar golpes en la pared.

Otro golpe hace que dé un pequeño bote sobre el colchón. Tras unos segundos de duda, Phil se levanta y, dando pasitos muy pequeños y silenciosos, se acerca a la ventana.

No hay ninguna cara horripilante vigilándolo desde fuera, ni ningún tipo de ser encapuchado y extraño. Lo único que el niño ve es una persona apoyada en la verja del jardín. Phil entrecierra los ojos, tratando de ver su rostro, pero está demasiado oscuro y el desconocido demasiado lejos para lograr identificarlo. Frustrado, el niño suelta un bufido.

Es entonces cuando el hombre, como si lo hubiera oído, gira la cabeza hacia la ventana. Instintivamente, Phil se agacha para esconderse, pero para cuando está a salvo de la vista del hombre sabe que él ya lo ha descubierto. El corazón le late muy rápido, y no sabe por qué. Sólo sabe que ese hombre no le gusta ni un pelo.

Por un momento, piensa en ir al cuarto de mamá y contárselo, pero los ruidos de la cama han cesado, lo que lo hace suponer que su madre ha conseguido por fin que el bebé la deje descansar tranquila. Tras unos instantes de duda, Phil decide salir a explorar.

Generalmente, explorar le gusta. Es un juego divertido, en el que se pueden aprender muchas cosas y descubrir sitios que no sabía que existían, pero ahora le da miedo. Porque ese hombre le asusta. No obstante, el niño baja las oscuras escaleras.

Intentando que la puerta chirríe lo menos posible, Phil sale al jardín. Está nevado, y hace tanto frío que el aliento se convierte en humo al salir de su boca. El niño se siente por unos instantes como un dragón, y ese pensamiento le da algo de valor.

Sabe, más o menos, dónde ha visto al hombre. De modo que se encamina hacia ahí, notando cómo la nieve le moja las zapatillas de andar por casa y los calcetines con cada paso que da, que lo hunde los pies en el suelo helado. Es entonces cuando el desconocido entra en su campo de visión.

Phil nunca lo ha visto, ni en sueños ni en la realidad. Es un señor bastante mayor, con la cara arrugada y el pelo lleno de canas que se confunden con la nieve que le cae sobre la cabeza. Phil se da cuenta de que lo ha descubierto, y decide que su aventura ha terminado cuando lo ve sacar una varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta negra.

Antes de que eche a correr, sin embargo, el hombre lo agarra por la cintura y lo levanta del suelo. Phil grita con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras patalea y da puñetazos en todas direcciones para tratar de desasirse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Mamá!-chilla, aterrorizado-. ¡Mamá! ¡Ma…!-pero el hombre le tapa la boca ahogando su llamada de socorro. Al menos, hasta que Phil le asesta un doloroso mordisco en la mano que hace que lo suelte.

El pie se le tuerce al llegar al suelo, haciéndole bastante daño. Phil intenta levantarse, pero cuando lo logra nota algo que lo golpea en el costado, haciendo que vuelva a caer al suelo.

Antes de que su cabeza toque la nieve, Phil ha perdido el sentido.

* * *

><p>Daphne se despierta sobresaltada.<p>

Juraría que acaba de oír a Phil llamándola. La mujer se levanta con dificultad, notando cómo su segundo hijo se despereza en su interior y le da una patada curiosa. Pero Daphne no tiene tiempo para el bebé. Coge su varita y camina con dificultad hasta el dormitorio de su hijo, y para su desesperación lo encuentra vacío.

_La carta_, es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza. _No_.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ma…!

Daphne se acerca rápidamente a la ventana y la abre. Y lo que ve casi hace que caiga por ella.

Todo ocurre demasiado rápido para que ella tenga tiempo de reaccionar. En el jardín, un hombre tiene sujeto a su hijo. El niño patalea con fuerza, intentando soltarse, y entonces el hombre suelta un grito. Phil cae al suelo y se levanta con dificultad. El pequeño da un paso tembloroso, pero cuando va a echar el siguiente un rayo aturdidor le acierta en el costado.

-¡PHIL!-grita, horrorizada, mientras su hijo cae al suelo inconsciente. Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos cuando ve al desconocido cogerlo en brazos. Alza su varita-. ¡SUÉLTALO!-ordena al hombre.

Pese a la distancia, logra reconocer una sonrisa burlona en su rostro antes de ver cómo se esfuma con su hijo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Percibo ondas de odio masivo acercándose hacia mí…

En fin, ¿reviews? :3


	6. ¿Frío o caliente?

Buenos días/tardes/noches. Hoy, en mi pueblo, como diría un buen amigo mío, hace pelete.

En fin. Dejando de lado los asuntos climatológicos, gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Alpan Malfoy**, **laina.1994** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

En respuesta a **Alpan Malfoy**: (redoblan los tambores) ¡Se acabó la espera! :)

Bueno, pues os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 5: ¿Frío o caliente?<em>

La casa está insoportablemente vacía.

Daphne está dormida en su cuarto, todavía con lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro. A su lado, Theodore la observa sin decir ni una palabra. En realidad, no ha logrado decir mucho en todo el día. Es como si alguien le hubiese cortado la lengua.

Por la mañana le ha llegado la noticia, a través de la red flu, de que se han llevado a su hijo. Al principio ha creído que era una broma, e incluso se ha enfadado con Daphne por haberse esmerado tanto. Incluso se las había apañado para que le temblase la caligrafía. Luego, ha cogido él mismo un traslador para volver a Inglaterra y echarle la bronca a su esposa, porque ella sabe lo importante que es su viaje y lo poco que le gustan las bromas. Pero se la ha encontrado sentada en el sofá, pálida y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero demasiados orgullosos para derramarlas, hablando con varios aurores, y sin su hijo alrededor, y todo lo que tenía pensado decirle se ha esfumado de su mente sin dejar rastro al comprender que todo era horriblemente cierto.

Daphne ha mantenido la compostura de forma envidiable mientras contaba a los aurores lo que vio, aunque no se ha separado de Theo en ningún momento. Sin embargo, en cuanto Patty ha cerrado la puerta, ha bastado que Theo la abrazase para que se derrumbara y le explicara de nuevo lo ocurrido, pero esta vez hablando también de la impotencia que amenaza con llenarla desde que de madrugada viera, sin poder hacer nada, cómo se llevaban a Phil.

Ha acabado quedándose dormida abrazada a su vientre, donde las patadas del bebé han disminuido muchísimo. Theo supone que la ausencia de Phil hace que se revolucione menos.

Acaricia la mejilla de Daphne con suavidad. Cierra los ojos, maldiciendo a Travers y a todos los renegados, y preguntándose dónde estará su primogénito ahora. No cree que esté muerto; no sólo por la lógica de que lo necesitan para algo, como le dijo Daniel, sino también porque _no_. Porque Phil sólo tiene cuatro años y demasiadas cosas por hacer para que una panda de desalmados le arrebate su futuro.

Ha mandado una carta urgente a China para cancelar sus compromisos. No quiere alejarse de Daphne, no ahora que no saben nada sobre Phil y que en cualquier momento puede ocurrir algo. Está seguro de que los negocios con Zhang pueden esperar.

Theodore apoya la cabeza en la almohada y cierra los ojos, agotado. Desearía que todo fuese un sueño, o una broma. Algo realmente curioso, pues si algo caracteriza a Theodore Nott es que el desprecio que tiene hacia las bromas. Además, todavía sigue disgustado por haber tenido en su casa al Gran Vividor Que se Eligió (o como quiera que sea su nuevo titulito) y su Gran Afán por Hacerse el Héroe. Ha estado a punto de maldecirlo cuando, en un momento en que Daphne ha dejado de hablar para poner en orden sus ideas, ha intentado tomarle la mano para animarla. _Imbécil._

Se reprende mentalmente. Su hijo está en paradero desconocido y él no tiene nada mejor en lo que pensar que en lo mucho que detesta a Harry Potter.

Theo se pregunta por enésima vez por qué los mortífagos están tan interesados en su hijo. Bueno, es capaz de entenderlo: si Phil puede ver el futuro, puede ser un arma muy valiosa. Pero el niño no controla lo que ve; si tuviera poder para ello, con toda probabilidad escogería no ver nada, o tener sólo premoniciones agradables…

Entonces recuerda las palabras de Daniel Travers: "Sus premoniciones son el menor de nuestros intereses en él". ¿Pero de qué más cosas es capaz Phil?

Perdido en sus reflexiones, Theodore acaba quedándose dormido con una mano sobre el abultado vientre de Daphne, y lo reciben extraños sueños en los que se mezclan Phil, Travers, un vaso roto y la sonrisa difusa de su madre.

* * *

><p>A estas alturas, Phil se está preguntando si es posible que se te sequen los ojos de tanto llorar, o si hay lágrimas infinitas, para cuando se está infinitamente triste o asustado o perdido, que es como está él ahora mismo.<p>

Está en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un suave tono azul, limpia y con muchos juguetes. No obstante, no le gusta, porque ninguno es Sil, su oso de peluche, y además ésa no es su habitación, ni tampoco están ahí sus padres. Los ha llamado hasta que se ha quedado ronco, a papá, a mamá, e incluso a su hermanito, pese a que sabe que es poco probable que desde la barriga de su madre pueda hacer mucho. Pero nadie ha venido.

Le sigue doliendo el pie, pero cuando se ha despertado se ha encontrado con que alguien se lo ha vendado, por lo que el dolor es mucho menor que cuando ese hombre lo cogió en el jardín de su casa.

Es de noche, aunque él no tiene sueño. A lo largo del día, ha venido el mismo hombre, uno al que no conoce de nada, tres veces para preguntarle si tenía hambre. Phil le ha tirado un sonajero a la cara como respuesta las tres ocasiones. Pero las ha esquivado.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse. Phil coge un sonajero de nuevo, listo para tirárselo a quien sea y acertar esta vez.

Sin embargo, en la habitación entra otra persona. Es una niña mayor que él, tan delgada que parece un esqueleto, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, y la piel pálida y de aspecto poco saludable. Phil baja el sonajero con cautela. Todavía no sabe lo que quiere. Además, Phil no está muy acostumbrado a tratar con otros niños, porque no va al colegio, sino que le enseñan en casa.

-Hola-lo saluda la niña-. Me llamo Mel, ¿y tú?

-Phil-por alguna razón, Mel no le desagrada. Parece simpática-. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Seis-responde ella-. Aunque cumplo siete el mes que viene.

-Yo tengo cuatro-dice Phil, sintiéndose ridículamente pequeño-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Vivo aquí-explica Mel-. Mi padre me ha dicho que tú también ves cosas-Phil entorna los ojos; ¿cómo sabe el padre de esa niña eso?-. ¿Alguna vez has visto algo bueno?-le pregunta en voz muy baja.

Sin saber por qué, Phil asiente.

-He visto a papá con mi hermanito-responde sencillamente. Entonces mira a Mel con renovada curiosidad-. ¿Tú qué ves?

-Gente que muere-responde ella-. O que les hacen daño. Ni siquiera los conozco.

-¿Y nunca has soñado nada bueno?-inquiere Phil. Mel niega con la cabeza-. Jo, qué mal-comenta.

Mel se encoge de hombros. Justo entonces, la niña es sacudida por violentas toses, a cada cual peor, tan fuertes que tiene que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Phil, tiene lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos.

-Mi padre me ha dicho que tengo que enseñarte una cosa-dice, después de respirar hondo y sobreponerse-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Phil duda, pero tras unos instantes la sigue. Cojea un poco por su pie herido, pero no quiere quejarse. Bastante tiene con ser el más pequeño; no quiere encima parecer un quejica. Que tiene cuatro años, pero mucho orgullo. Y aunque todavía tenga los ojos húmedos, quiere conservar el poco que le queda.

Salen de la habitación y caminan por una serie de pasillos de paredes tan blancas que hacen daño a la vista. Phil mira a su alrededor, pero sólo ve puertas de metal negro cerradas a cal y canto, que dan la impresión de que si intenta abrirlas se hará daño él. No hay ninguna ventana. El niño intenta memorizar el camino, sin éxito. Hay demasiados giros y todos los pasillos le parecen iguales.

Mel se detiene ante una puerta tan negra y aparentemente tan infranqueable como las demás y espera a que Phil, que va algo retrasado por su cojera, la alcance. Entonces golpea tres veces el metal con el puño sin decir ni una palabra.

Phil se apoya en la pared. Porque le duele un pie, y el otro empieza a dormírsele. Espera que Mel no se dé cuenta; sería quitarle el orgullo que le queda.

Tras lo que se le hace un rato eterno, la puerta se abre. Un hombre alto y de pelo canoso, con ojos saltones bajo unas cejas también prominentes, se asoma.

-¡Ah! ¿Ya atiendes a razones? Me alegro. Pasa, pasa.

Phil no se mueve, y no es sólo porque le duela el pie. También es porque conoce a ese hombre. Es el que estaba con sus padres en el sueño en que veía a su madre muerta, y uno de los que estaban en España esperándolo.

El niño retrocede un paso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Mel, extrañada.

El hombre se agacha para quedar a la altura de Phil, cuya cara está más blanca que la cera.

-Sé que tú y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie-dice. Phil mantiene la boca cerrada-. Pero debes saber que aquí nadie te va a hacer daño.

-¿Y por qué no puedo estar con mamá y papá?-replica él, pese a su intención de no hablar.

-Porque tienes que aprender algo-responde él-. Yo me llamo Daniel Travers. Era amigo de tu abuelo, cuando vivía. Y tú eres Phil, ¿no?

Phil asiente.

-¿Me vais a llevar a mi casa?-pregunta, testarudo, sin olvidar su propósito.

-Por ahora, no-responde Daniel Travers-. Tienes que aprender un par de cosas. Ven-y entra por la puerta. Phil, tras dudar un poco, lo sigue-. Mel, cierra la puerta.

-Sí, papá.

Phil mira alternativamente a Mel y a Daniel.

-¿Es tu papá?-pregunta sorprendido. Nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

-Sí-responde ella, haciendo lo que le han ordenado y corriendo para ponerse a la altura de los otros dos-. ¿Es que tú no tienes padre?

-Sí tengo-responde Phil, enfurruñándose-. Y es mejor que el tuyo-alardea.

Hablando con Mel, Phil no se da cuenta del trayecto. Para cuando quiere echar cuentas, ya han llegado a su destino. El niño observa con curiosidad la estancia.

En realidad, no hay mucho que ver. Es una habitación tan grande como la biblioteca de su casa, más o menos, con la salvedad de que las paredes no están tapadas por libros. En su lugar, están pintadas de un color tan negro que parece que absorberá a quien se acerque demasiado, al igual que el suelo. A Phil le da la impresión de que está caminando por el aire. No hay ventanas, y la única fuente de luz proviene de un enorme foco que hay en el techo.

Está a punto de preguntar para qué sirve todo eso cuando Mel le da un codazo para que atienda a Daniel, su padre.

-Vamos a ver. Phil, Mel te ha contado que tienes más dones aparte del que conoces, ¿no?

-¿Qué es un don?-pregunta Phil.

-Un don es una habilidad que te hace especial.

-No es especial-replica él-. Es feo-y no miente; es horrible tener miedo cada vez que se va a dormir, por si sueña algo malo.

-Porque no estás acostumbrado-replica Mel-. Además, tú has visto cosas buenas-dice con tristeza. Phil la abrazaría.

-No os desviéis-los riñe Daniel-. Vamos a jugar a un juego.

-¿Un juego?-Phil no alcanza a comprender por qué tienen que jugar en una habitación tan negra que se traga toda la luz. En el cuarto en el que estaba había juguetes.

-Tienes que decir algo, lo que sea, y Mel te dirá si es verdad o no. Luego, al revés-explica Daniel.

Phil no lo entiende del todo: ¿cómo demonios va él a adivinar si Mel miente? Sin embargo, tiene que empezar él a decir algo, así que se exprime el cerebro en busca de alguna mentira.

-Tengo un hermano mayor.

-Mentira-dice Mel al punto, sonriendo-. Bueno, me toca. Mi madre está de viaje en Francia.

Phil se queda callado, buscando cómo averiguar si es cierto o no. Nada en la expresión de Mel indica que esté mintiendo, así que…

-¿Verdad?-prueba, inseguro.

-Mentira-replica Mel-. Sólo tienes que notar.

-¿Notar qué?-inquiere Phil.

-Cuando alguien dice una mentira, notas aquí-Mel se señala el pecho-como algo frío. Venga, lo hacemos otra vez, pero concéntrate, ¿vale?

-Sí.

-Me duele la cabeza.

Phil frunce el ceño, concentrándose. Pero no nota nada frío en el pecho. En su lugar, siente una extraña calidez propagarse desde su corazón.

-Di algo que sea mentira-le pide a Mel. Tiene que asegurarse.

-Eh… Ayer me caí por las escaleras-improvisa la niña.

Efectivamente, Phil nota algo frío en el pecho en cuanto Mel lo dice. Sonríe de oreja a oreja; esto sí le gusta.

-¡Qué guay!-exclama-. ¡Otra vez!

Phil y Mel se tiran varias horas jugando a lo que ellos acaban denominando "Frío o caliente", ante la mirada de Daniel, hasta que a Phil le entra sueño y ordena a Mel que deje de mentir, porque el frío no lo ayuda a dormir. Finalmente, lo llevan de vuelta a su habitación, y se queda dormido en cuanto se tumba en la cama.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No me negaréis que averiguar si los demás mienten o dicen la verdad es útil...

¿Reviews? :3


	7. Melanie Travers

¡Hola!

Gracias a **laina.1994** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo pasado.

Os dejo ya con éste.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 6: Melanie Travers<em>

Daniel Travers no sabe qué hacer.

No es por sí mismo; es por el niño, por Philip Nott.

Hace tres semanas que lo tienen recluido. Pese a que el niño se ha hecho muy amigo de Mel, se pasa el día preguntando cuándo lo devolverán a sus padres. Es obvio que los echa de menos.

Avery le ha prohibido terminantemente hacer caso a las súplicas del crío. De momento, como él mismo le ha dicho, puede estar agradecido de que lo estén dejando avanzar a su ritmo, puesto que el niño aún no puede captar más que mentiras evidentes, de ésas de las que incluso alguien sin esa sensibilidad especial puede darse cuenta. En cuanto alguien dice una verdad a medias, el pequeño se confunde, lo que hace que se ofusque y se enfurruñe. Pero está progresando más rápido de lo que lo hizo Mel, quizá gracias a que la tiene a ella para que le eche una mano.

_Pero a Mel le queda poco_, piensa Daniel con tristeza. Como mucho, un mes, han vaticinado. Pese a que la niña se niega a quedarse descansando en cama y siempre está sonriendo, cada día está más débil. Daniel cambiaría sin dudarlo la vida de Phil por la de su hija, si pudiera. Pero eso no es posible; además, ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Ya no está seguro ni siquiera de qué fue lo impulsó a meterse en esa quimera en lugar de huir con Mel lejos y comenzar una nueva vida, quizá una en que hubiera sido posible curar su enfermedad en lugar de verla marchitarse lentamente, como ahora se ve obligado a hacer.

Entonces escucha unos pasos rápidos acercándose a él por detrás. Daniel se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Mucilber.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta con cierta brusquedad.

-Eh… tu hija…-empieza él.

Su inexpresividad se rompe sólo con esas palabras. Daniel palidece

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta en voz baja.

-En su habitación.

Daniel recorre los pasillos de la enorme edificación, sin perderse, pese a que son todos iguales, a grandes zancadas. Sabe que es inevitable que ocurra, que se quede sin su Melanie, pero le es imposible aceptarlo.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de par en par y entra dentro.

Encuentra a Mel tumbada en su cama, profundamente dormida. Su pelo oscuro contrasta con la palidez de su rostro, y parece tan menuda como Phil. El niño está al lado de la cama, y observa a su amiga con preocupación y sin entender nada. Daniel envidia su inocencia mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Daniel-lo llama Phil.

-¿Qué?

-Antes ha estado aquí un sanador… o algo así-explica el niño-. Dice que Mel está enferma. ¿Se va a curar?

Daniel cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de responder:

-No.

Phil hace un puchero.

-Pero… pero entonces, ¿Mel se va a morir?-Daniel asiente, y observa cómo los ojos del niño se llenan de lágrimas-. No es justo.

-La vida no es justa-replica Daniel con sequedad.

Justo entonces, Mel se remueve en la cama. Ante los ojos de Phil y Daniel, la niña se frota los ojos y mira alrededor.

-Hola-los saluda con voz débil. Daniel se contiene para no acabar con los ojos tan turbios como Phil-. ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta. Entonces repara en el niño y en cómo se muerde el labio inferior para no llorar-. ¡Papá!-le suelta en tono de reproche-. Te pedí que no se lo dijeras, no vale.

Daniel prefiere no responder a eso, de modo que simplemente coge a su hija y la abraza.

* * *

><p>Un mes.<p>

Daphne tiene la impresión de que le han colgado una tonelada a la espalda por cada día que ha pasado sin su hijo. Ya son treinta mil kilos los que tiene que cargar, sin contar los de su cada vez más abultado vientre.

A veces, las pocas patadas que le da su bebé la preocupan. Tanto es así, que ayer, después de cronometrar cinco horas y veintisiete minutos con su hijo quieto, llamó a un sanador para que se asegurase de que todo estaba bien. E incluso después de que la sanadora Chang le hiciese todas las pruebas posibles para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema con su bebé, no se tranquilizó hasta que notó una suave patada en el vientre.

Theo está también pasándolo mal. Daphne lo sabe. Y también sabe que por las noches la abraza tan fuerte porque tiene miedo de que ella también se vaya. No puede reprochárselo. Desde que su madre murió, el mayor miedo de Theodore Nott ha sido y será perder a la gente que le importa, y desde que Phil ha desaparecido teme que no vuelva. Daphne también se aterroriza ante la simple idea, pero intenta ser fuerte para él. Y para su segundo hijo.

Acaba de levantarse. Lo primero que hace, pese a que ya sabe lo que va a encontrar, es ir al dormitorio de Phil y sentarse en la cama de su hijo.

Le arregló las sábanas en cuanto recuperó la compostura, y no ha permitido que Patty se acerque; todos los días la limpia y la airea, porque pueden encontrar a Phil en cualquier momento, y no es plan de que tenga la habitación sucia. Y es una tarea sumamente importante, así que no puede dejar que la haga una vulgar elfina doméstica. Por muy cuidadosa que sea.

Mira a Sil, el peluche de Phil, viejo, sin una oreja y ningún ojo, al que el niño tanto quiere, y se pregunta cuándo volverá su hijo a jugar con él. Si se lo preguntara a Theo, su marido probablemente palidecería, saldría de la habitación, y no volvería a dejarse ver ante ella hasta que se hubiera recompuesto. A veces, Daphne se siente odiosamente débil cuando llora o busca consuelo en él. Theodore sólo lo hace en muy contadas ocasiones; el resto, se lo traga todo él solo.

Suspira de nuevo y clava la vista en una foto que se hicieron en España. Fue justo el día anterior a que Phil soñara con ella muerta. En ella salen los tres; quizá cuatro.

Ahora sólo están dos y el que está por llegar. Que necesita un hermano con quien jugar, igual que lo necesita Phil. Daphne reza a todos los dioses muggles que conoce para que lo pueda tener.

* * *

><p>Phil no es tonto.<p>

Y precisamente por ello, en las dos semanas siguientes confirma que Daniel no mintió, que realmente Mel se va a morir. Y no le gusta. Desearía soñar con ella de mayor, para así invalidar lo que dice Daniel, pero no puede, por mucho que se concentre. Todo eso hace que esté triste, porque echa de menos a sus padres y a su hermano nonato, y no quiere perder también a Mel.

Pero no puede hacer nada para evitar que su voz sea cada vez más débil, ni que cada vez tenga menos ganas de jugar con él a "Frío o caliente", ni tampoco para que pueda levantarse. Pese a que ella lo intenta y se enfurece cuando su padre la riñe por ello, lo cierto es que apenas se mantiene en pie; y cuando lo logra, la espantosa tos se encarga de que las piernas le fallen. Y tampoco come, no porque esté enfadada (que Phil lo sabe), sino porque apenas tiene hambre. Y cada vez aguanta menos tiempo despierta.

Ahora está sentado en su cama. Ella está con los ojos abiertos, pero acaba de sufrir un ataque de tos tan fuerte que apenas tiene fuerzas para hablar. Hoy cumple siete años; pero cuando ha intentado comerse un pedazo de tarta ha acabado vomitando el desayuno mezclado con sangre.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te cures?-pregunta Phil. Pese a que cada vez está más convencido de que la luz de Mel acabará por apagarse, no se siente capaz de decírselo a la cara. Aunque ella ya lo sabe:

-No me voy a curar. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú cuando me muera?

Phil hace un puchero.

-No digas eso.

-Aunque no lo dijera, me voy a morir-replica ella con calma-. ¿Qué harás?-pregunta de nuevo.

-No lo sé-responde Phil.

-A mí me gustaría soñar algo bueno-dice Mel con tristeza-. Siempre me despierto asustada, y quiero… quiero saber cómo es despertarse contento.

Phil la comprende perfectamente

-Yo quiero hacerte una foto para acordarme de ti-dice de repente-. Además, hoy es tu cumple.

Mel sonríe.

-Vale. Creo que mi padre tiene una cámara en su habitación.

Phil sale del dormitorio de su amiga. Tener algo que hacer logra que se olvide del oscuro futuro que le aguarda. Además, ya se le ha curado el pie y puede corretear a su antojo. Encuentra a Daniel saliendo de su habitación justo cuando él va a entrar.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta el hombre rápidamente.

-Mel me ha dicho que buscase una cámara para sacarnos una foto.

Daniel suspira aliviado.

-Claro. Espera aquí-y entra en la habitación. Minutos más tarde, sale con la cámara-. Si quieres, yo os echaré la foto.

Phil sonríe.

-¡Vale!

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a la habitación de Mel, la encuentran dormida. Sin embargo, su sueño no es tranquilo, como de costumbre, sino que su respiración es temblorosa. Phil comprende que está teniendo un sueño de los que son de verdad y simplemente la mira, esperando a que despierte y se lo cuente. Daniel, en cambio, deja la cámara en la mesita de noche y acaricia el pelo de su hija.

* * *

><p>El momento que tanto temía Daphne, ése en el que Theodore Nott se derrumba y necesita estar solo, llega inevitablemente.<p>

Mientras aspira el olor a frío y a nieve del rincón más recóndito del jardín de su casa, siente deseos de pegar a cierto escritor Gryffindor , que en uno de sus libros dijo, entre otras lindezas tan ciertas como que las acromántulas tienen el carácter de un niño con un juguete nuevo, que los Slytherins no tienen sentimientos por el mero hecho de que las serpientes tienen la sangre fría. O a lo mejor, desear que tuviera razón.

Ahora mismo, Theo desearía no sentir. Sentir es peligroso. Es como una mordedura de serpiente que envenena. Puede que sea un veneno dulce, como los besos de Daphne o los primeros pasos de su hijo, pero que no por ello deja de matar. Lentamente. Dolorosamente. Insoportablemente.

No llora; eso sí que no. Puede contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que ha llorado desde la muerte de su madre, cuando él apenas tenía cinco años. Sin contar aquella ocasión, claro. Si lo hiciera, está seguro que ni las manos de todos sus elfos domésticos y los de Draco Malfoy juntos podrían enumerar las lágrimas que derramó entonces.

Su dolor no se expresa así. Se expresa tensando las mandíbulas, entrecerrando los ojos, acelerando el ritmo del corazón. Mirando, oyendo, sintiendo todo con rabia. Deseando que el mundo se marchite a su alrededor, se muera, igual que él se está muriendo por dentro por la ira, el miedo, el sufrimiento que le produce la sensación de que la vida se empeña en quitárselo todo. Su madre, los recuerdos de los primeros años de su vida, que probablemente también fueron los más felices; su padre, al que de nada le sirvió aparentar una absoluta impasibilidad cada vez que observaba sus ojos verdes, que sólo demostraba algo de sentimiento cuando miraba con desaprobación la marca de nacimiento que su hijo tenía en el cuello y que era idéntica a la de Nicole. Y ahora le han arrebatado a Philip. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabe qué debe pensar, porque no tiene la menor idea de si volverá a verlo con vida. Aunque claro, eso a Daphne no puede decírselo.

Y es en ese momento, en el brevísimo instante en el que está autocompadeciéndose (porque autocompadecerse es algo humano, pero es algo demasiado Gryffindor como para permitírselo muy a menudo), en el que ve una figura acercándose a él desde el otro lado del jardín.

Lo reconoce perfectamente. Esa expresión de pasotismo es inconfundible. No obstante, está adornada con ojeras más profundas de las que Theo ha tenido en toda su vida. Por una vez, sus ojos dejan ver un odio tan oscuro que ni siquiera Theodore, ahogado en su dolor, rabia e impotencia, ha logrado mostrar.

Daniel Travers no se digna a saludar. No quiere perder el tiempo con formalidades banales y absurdas. Simplemente, dice lo que quiere, sin rodeos, sin tacto, lo suelta a bocajarro:

-Te devolveré a tu hijo. Si me ayudas a matarlos.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Ups...


	8. Dos cosas infinitas: lágrimas y odio

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Julietaa**, **laina.1994**, **Alpan Malfoy**, **Feorge-Gred** y **Cristina** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En fin, y ahora os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 7: Dos cosas infinitas: lágrimas y odio<em>

Phil nunca creyó que podría llorar más que cuando se vació los ojos de lágrimas el día que un completo desconocido se lo llevó del jardín de su casa. Ahora comprende que su segunda opción era la más acertada. Tenemos lágrimas infinitas, para cuando sentimos un dolor infinito.

Y su dolor, si bien puede que no sea infinito, es tan grande que ponerse a contarlo es una soberana tontería, porque llega un momento en que se pierde y tiene que volver a empezar, lo cual supone una auténtica pérdida de tiempo.

Solloza de nuevo y se frota los ojos con los nudillos. No quiere creérselo. No quiere aceptar que Mel ya no va a jugar más con él a "Frío o caliente", ni va a reírse de él cuando balbucea y no sabe clasificar alguna afirmación en verdadera o falsa. Pese a que sólo ha estado un mes y medio con ella, Mel es la primera amiga que ha tenido en su vida. Y, a juzgar por lo que duele perder a un amigo, Phil está casi seguro de que también la última. Al menos por voluntad propia.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba medio dormido en su cuarto, soñando con volver a casa y preguntarle a su madre si su hermanito ya tenía nombre, o por el contrario seguía siendo "hermanito", cuando escuchó los gritos al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. No supo qué decían, sólo que pertenecían a Daniel Travers. Inmediatamente se preocupó, aunque el porqué escapó a su entendimiento de cuatro años en ese momento.<em>

_Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación, a tiempo de ver al hombre desaparecer por una esquina. Phil comprendió que se trataba de algo relacionado con Mel, algo grave (palabra que, para él, equivalía a decir _lo más malo y horroroso del mundo_), y enseguida corrió tras él. Porque Mel era su amiga, la primera que había hecho y la única que tenía hasta la fecha._

_Cuando entró en la habitación descubrió lo que quería decir la expresión _olor a muerto_. En su cama de sábanas blancas, Mel temblaba y se retorcía, con los párpados temblorosos dejando ver entre ellos pequeñas rendijas blancas, y la cara bañada en sudor que hacía que el pelo se le pegase a la frente. Phil se quedó quieto junto a los pies de la cama mientras Daniel Travers se sentaba sobre ella y recostaba a Mel entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. No sabía qué hacer, y sentía un miedo difícil de describir. Se fijó unos instantes en la fotografía que yacía en la mesita de noche, en la que salían él y Mel, hecha al día siguiente del séptimo cumpleaños de ella._

_Fue tras unos segundos que Mel despertó, temblorosa y con aspecto de estar muchísimo más asustada que Phi, lo cual ya es decir. Al que, por cierto, le hizo un gesto débil con una mano para que se acercase. El niño se sentó junto a Daniel y la observó con sus profundos ojos verdes._

_-No me mires así-lo increpó ella. Se las ingenió para que su voz debilitada sonara firme. Entonces soltó un sollozo asustado, abandonando toda fachada de fortaleza, y miró a su padre-. Papá, no quiero-dijo en voz baja._

_-Tranquila, mi vida-replicó él, acariciándole el pelo-. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo._

_Phil supo que decía la verdad. Y también que Mel estaba más lejos de ellos con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba._

_-Yo también me voy a quedar-anunció, y también se las ingenió para que la voz no le temblara pese a las enormes ganas de llorar, patalear y chillar negándolo todo que tenía._

_Las horas pasaron. Ninguno de los tres decía nada. Daniel Travers, a diferencia de Phil, había renunciado a intentar contener las lágrimas, y se limitaba a no permitir que su hija las viese, acariciándole el pelo una y otra vez, como si así pudiese retenerla durante más tiempo a su lado. Phil trataba de leer en su corazón lo que sentía la muchacha; notaba frío, pero no sabía si era de Mel o suyo propio, si se trataba del miedo que le congelaba las entrañas. Mel, por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida, quizá preguntándose lo que se encontraría poco más tarde._

_Fue ella la que rompió el último silencio:_

_-Phil-lo llamó._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Soñé… algo bonito._

_Phil abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y contento._

_-¿De verdad?_

_Mel asintió, pero por lo visto el movimiento le hizo daño y le provocó una nueva oleada de toses._

_-Soñé con tu hermanito… ése que no ha nacido._

_La cara de Phil se iluminó al oírlo._

_-¿Cómo sabías que era él?_

_-Porque era… más grande… y tú también… y estabais… sentados en unas sillas… en un pasillo blanco-explicó Mel. Entonces sonrió-. Tienes razón. Es una… sensación bonita._

_En ese momento Phil dejó de luchar por no llorar. Merlín, no podía. Su amiga se iba. Cada vez estaba más lejos de él, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Se preguntó si iría al cielo, con sus abuelos paternos. En ese caso, esperaba que les diera recuerdos._

_Y fue entonces cuando Melanie Travers cerró sus ojos al mundo por última vez, con una mano pequeña y delgada atrapada entre las de su padre y una sonrisa dulce en el rostro consumido por la enfermedad._

* * *

><p>-Vamos a ver, Daniel-empieza Daphne, demasiado extrañada todavía, acariciándose el cada día más abultado vientre-. Dices que uno de tus amiguitos se llevó a mi hijo-el hombre asiente-, que Phil, además de tener sueños premonitorios, puede detectar cuando alguien miente-Travers mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo de nuevo-, y que quieres devolvérnoslo.<p>

-Efectivamente, querida-dice él, levantándose del sofá. Frente a él, Theo está de pie desde hace un buen rato, observando cada gesto, analizando cada cadencia de su voz. Y está casi seguro de que no miente, pese a que lo que está diciendo tiene tanta lógica como que él vaya a estar algún día emparentado con los Weasley (caso altamente improbable, ya que Theodore Nott preferiría arrancarse la piel a tiras y ser colgado por los tobillos de las cadenas del despacho de Filch antes que ver a cualquiera de sus vástagos, ya sea Phil, el que está en camino o los posibles hermanos menores, casándose con cualquiera de esas deshonras a la magia andantes).

-No tiene ningún sentido-gruñe al fin, receloso-. ¿Qué quieres realmente, Travers?

La palabra se forma en su garganta mezclándose con un veneno letal podrido de odio antes de salir de los labios del que fue uno de los mayores confidentes de Philip Nott sénior:

-Venganza.

-¿Venganza?-repite Daphne, estremeciéndose y apartando la vista durante unos segundos para que el veneno no la emponzoñe ni a ella ni a su hijo-. ¿Por qué?

Los ojos oscuros de Daniel Travers dejan ver una tristeza infinita antes de perderse en un mar de dolorosos recuerdos.

* * *

><p><em>Tres horas. <em>

_Exactas. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos._

_Ese tiempo era el que había pasado sin Mel. Y cada segundo sin su hija era como un eón sintiendo las agujas de miles de relojes clavándose en su corazón._

_No había querido ver el cadáver de su hija más de lo estrictamente necesario. Eso era una concha vacía, igual que lo había sido la madre de la niña después de sacrificarse para que ella viniera al mundo; no era Melanie, porque su Mel era una niña inocente y risueña, sin nada de maldad en su interior, que jamás había hecho daño a nadie, ni siquiera se atrevía a pisar una hormiga y se había hecho la mejor amiga de ese chiquillo asustado que era casi tres años menor que ella._

_Pero eso se había ido muy lejos. Tanto, que dolía pensar cuánto._

_Daniel Travers había ido a arropar a Phil en su cama. ¿El motivo? Lo desconocía. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacerlo, quizá era para, de alguna forma, sentirse padre de nuevo. El caso es que el niño no se quejó, si bien lo miró algo extrañado detrás de las lágrimas de dolor. Porque el crío también se había encariñado con Mel, porque era imposible no hacerlo._

_Se había quedado dormido. Phil, quiero decir. Tenía la foto en la que salían él y Mel aferrada con tanta fuerza que hubiera resultado imposible quitársela. De modo que Daniel salió de la habitación; necesitaba aire fresco, y él, a diferencia del niño (por si le daba por intentar escaparse), sí podía hacerlo._

_Estaba pasando ante la puerta de la habitación de Avery cuando lo oyó._

_-… igual nos hemos pasado. Es uno de los nuestros-decía Mucilber._

_-Cierra el pico. No le vamos a decir nada. La cría tenía los días contados, ¿no? Pues ya está. Así hasta ha sufrido menos._

_-Avery, no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder a un hijo. Si se entera de…_

_-.. ¿De que nosotros hemos envenenado a su hija? Lo sé, nos mataría. Tiene una vena Gryffindor que nunca me ha gustado, es demasiado noble. Ya desde el principio me mosqueó cuando no quiso colaborar en la captura del niño-se escuchó cómo respiraba hondo-. Mira, íbamos a perder a la niña de todos modos. Y ya tenemos al otro mocoso, que según dices va progresando. Así que déjate de estupideces. ¿Qué has hecho con el cadáver?_

_-Sigue en la habitación. Ahora me lo llevaré para enterrarlo._

_Daniel Travers se quedó apoyado en la puerta, sin saber qué decir, hacer o pensar._

_Así que, de momento, volvió a la habitación donde yacía lo que tres horas antes había contenido a su hija. Era una concha vacía, pero era sangre de su sangre, y no pensaba dejar que sus asesinos tocasen un pelo a lo que quedaba de Mel._

* * *

><p>Una última imagen de Mel y su madre muertas bailan cruelmente en su mente antes de que Daniel pueda volver al presente.<p>

-Da lo mismo-dice; no cree que sea un relato muy adecuado para una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación.

Hoy es un bonito veintiocho de febrero. ¿Que por qué Daniel Travers ha tardado casi dos semanas en decidirse a cambiarse de bando? Sencillo: no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Pese a que quiere ver a los asesinos de su Mel muertos de la forma más dolorosa posible (o, en su defecto, compartiendo habitación en San Mungo con Frank y Alice Longbottom), ha tenido que pensar en un plan coherente, sólido y fiable, y en todas las formas de tapar los huecos, para que Nott no tenga ni un asomo de duda al aceptar colaborar con él.

-Háblame de ese plan tuyo-pide Theodore, interesado aunque lo niegue.

Y Daniel se lo cuenta, claro que sí. Todo entero, con todos los detalles. Porque le conviene. La venganza es la más peligrosa de las acciones llevadas a cabo por un hombre. En este caso, por dos. Theodore tiene en su cerebro inteligencia suficiente para tres personas con una capacidad mental media, lo que lo hace un poderoso aliado. Daniel sabe perfectamente que lo único que tiene que hacer es asegurarse de que los pocos agujeros que tiene su plan sean tan pequeños que ni siquiera el menudo Philip Nott pueda colarse por ellos y esté ahí para que su padre pueda recogerlo y devolverlo a la cueva que es la antiquísima casa de los Nott.

Tras varias horas y algunos arreglos, el plan está listo.

Daphne, cansada después de ser ella la que viera los principales fallos del esbozo original que Daniel tenía en mente, anuncia que va a dormir y se retira con esa elegancia propia de ella, que no se le quita ni llevando diez kilos más de feto, líquido amniótico y placenta en el vientre y varias toneladas de culpa a la espalda.

* * *

><p>Desde que Mel murió, Phil no quiere jugar.<p>

No tiene gracia nada. Ni siquiera adivinar si el hombre que le trae la comida miente o no cuando le dice que no lleva verduras (generalmente, la sensación es de frío). Porque ya no tiene a nadie que se ría con él.

Es extraño para un niño de cuatro años estar tan deprimido como lo está Phil. Y antinatural. Y deprimente, también. Los niños tienen ese don: son como aromas. Aromas alegres, vivos, que te hacen sonreír y evocar un recuerdo alegre de cuando tú tenías esa edad. Aunque otras veces, son aromas desagradables, que nos recuerdan que la vida no es tan justa como debería.

Hoy, en cambio, el proceso funciona a la inversa. Es el mundo el que está enseñando a Phil que la vida no es justa ni por asomo.

Phil, dándole vueltas a la fotografía que se hizo con Mel, observa con apatía los peluches, y se pregunta si su madre habrá tirado a Sil (porque siempre lo ha amenazado con ello, dice que está demasiado viejo y sucio y ajado) y reza para que no; realmente lo echa mucho de menos. Se pregunta cuándo volverá a casa; pese a que no lo tratan mal, echa de menos los cuentos de mamá, los abrazos de papá y las patadas de su hermanito desde la barriga de su madre. Lo echa de menos todo.

En ese momento, la puerta se abre. Phil apenas levanta la cabeza; sabe que es Daniel Travers. Es el único en ese lugar enorme que habla con él ahora que Mel ya no está.

-Hola-lo saluda, sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Phil no responde-. ¿Te gustaría volver a casa?-pregunta en voz baja, misteriosa.

Eso logra que Phil aparte la vista de los juguetes y mire a Daniel. ¿En serio necesita preguntarlo?

-¡Sí!-exclama al instante.

-¡Shhh!-lo acalla su interlocutor-. Mira, te voy a llevar a tu casa. Pero tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie y que harás todo lo que yo te diga.

Phil se concentra en su pecho, en lo que siente. Cálido.

-¿Cuándo?-no puede evitarlo, las ganas de ver a su familia, sobre todo ahora que sabe que volverá a estar con ellos pronto, son demasiado grandes.

-Dentro de cuatro días-dice Daniel, levantando todos los dedos de la mano menos el pulgar. Phil sonríe, feliz-. Por cierto, mira lo que me han dado para ti.

Phil se olvida de todo durante los siguientes minutos. Absolutamente nada que no tenga que ver con Sil logra hacerse un hueco en su mente.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Me supuso un auténtico trauma matar a Mel, y me dolió en el alma, pero era necesario para la historia. No os deprimáis mucho. Si Phil puede superarlo, ¿por qué no vosotros?

En fin, si os apetece, la inscripción "Review this chapter" os llama...


	9. Venganza

¡Hola, caracolas!

En fin. Gracias a **Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange**, **laina.1994**, **anon** (alias CallMeStrange, pero viene de incógnito), **Ariadna Simonds** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 8: Venganza<em>

El día escogido para llevar a cabo el plan tan meticulosamente planificado es el diez de marzo. Más concretamente, las primeras horas del citado día.

¿Que por qué? Pues simplemente porque es una fecha que a Theodore, Daphne y Daniel les parece bien, apropiada, y punto. Lisa y llanamente. Además, es luna menguante, casi nueva, así que será más fácil huir sin que la cosa se ponga demasiado fea.

El nueve de marzo, a las diez y media de la noche, los mortífagos no dejan dormir a Phil. Están empeñados en que sepa diferenciar mentiras y verdades, y Mucilber empieza a hartarse del niño. Claro, que para él, que siempre ha aborrecido cualquier ser vivo que no haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad, un crío debería dormir tanto como un adulto especialmente resistente al sueño. Y ahí está, diciendo frases al azar para que el pequeño las adivine.

-Yo maté a Dumbledore.

-Frío-replica Phil, cansado, preguntándose quién lechugas será Dumbledore y si realmente estará muerto. Al menos, está seguro de que Mucilber no lo ha asesinado.

En ese momento entra Daniel en la habitación. Observa, casi divertido, la escena que se desarrolla en la estancia: en la cama, Phil, abrazado a Sil, con pinta de quedarse dormido en cuanto dejen de hablarle durante más de cinco segundos seguidos; de pie, frente a él, Mucilber, cuya expresión denota que no comprende por qué tienen que permitir a ese crío vivir cuando pone tan poco interés en lo que él denomina "su pasaporte para no irse a criar malvas".

-Terminó la sesión-decreta-. Mucilber, el niño tiene que dormir.

El interpelado resopla, cansado. No va a oponerse a alguien que le pida que se aleje del "crío del demonio", como él mismo lo llama.

-Está bien. Que duerma un poco. Va mejorando últimamente.

A Phil le importa bien poco estar mejorando o no en esos momentos. Lo único que desea es dormirse, preferentemente siendo arropado por su madre mientras su padre los observa desde la puerta. Pero como la segunda condición no es posible, al menos todavía, tiene que conformarse con esa habitación desconocida y esos dos desconocidos, uno de los cuales parece querer comérselo con patatas fritas y huevo y mojando pan en la yema, y otro del que nunca ha terminado de fiarse por el mero hecho de aparecer en el mismo sueño en el que moría su madre.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Mucilber se va, Daniel no lo deja dormir tampoco:

-Phil, tienes que hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué?-murmura él, deseando que lo diga rápido. Merlín, está agotado.

-¿Recuerdas la habitación a la que hemos estado yendo estos días?

-La que está al final del laberinto-dice Phil. Últimamente, todas las tardes Daniel lo ha llevado a la misma habitación, probablemente para que se aprenda el camino, ya que está en el otro lado del edificio. Propósito que, por cierto, ha salido bien. Phil tiene un sentido de la orientación tan bueno como su memoria.

-Pues cuando suene esto-Daniel señala un despertador que hay en la mesita de noche-quiero que vayas allí. Intenta que no te vean y no hables con nadie, ¿podrás?

-Sí-responde el niño, orgulloso porque le estén encargando algo importante-. ¿Y luego podré ir con papá y mamá?-añade en un susurro. No sabe exactamente por qué, pero Daniel lo hace cada vez que habla de ellos, así que supone que él también debe hablar en voz baja.

Daniel asiente.

-Estarás ahí hasta que vaya a buscarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale-dice Phil, y suelta un enorme bostezo.

-Pues duerme un poco.

Phil asiente, sin poder reprimir otro bostezo. En cuanto se tumba sobre la cama, abrazado a Sil, se queda dormido.

* * *

><p>Theodore Nott puede presumir de haber estado pocas veces nervioso. Generalmente, le basta con evadirse de la realidad para no sentir nada, al menos provocado por lo que sucede a su alrededor. Pero sigue siendo un ser humano, y, como todo hijo de vecino, a veces está nervioso.<p>

La primera vez que recuerda haber estado nervioso por algo serio fue cuando pensó que Daphne tenía algo con Zacharias Smith. Recuerda que no deseaba matar al Hufflepuff; simplemente era que temía que ella acabara casándose con él sólo por la obligación impuesta por sus familias.

También estuvo nervioso cuando hizo el amor por primera vez con ella. Descubrió aquella noche que todo ese rollo del instinto es una falacia más grande que todo Hogwarts, con sus terrenos incluidos. Temió que se le notara. Un temor que no era infundado, como descubriría años más tarde, cuando Daphne comentara el increíble parecido con un flan que había tenido en aquella ocasión.

Otros recuerdos fugaces, como los minutos previos a su boda o el nacimiento de Phil acuden a su mente. Sin embargo, se quedan sólo unos segundos, porque en ese momento está muy ocupado observando la edificación en la que tienen a su hijo.

-¿Seguro que no corre ningún peligro?-pese a que Daniel se lo ha repetido infinidad de veces, sigue temiendo por Phil.

-Segurísimo-responde Daniel-. En la habitación en la que él está no podrá entrar el fuego, y créeme cuando digo que no se derrumbará.

Theodore se sorprende preguntándose si su hijo se despertará al toque del despertador. Phil siempre ha sido muy rápido a la hora de levantarse, pero… ¿y si tiene uno de esos sueños de los que no le está permitido despertar hasta que acaben? El hombre contiene un escalofrío.

La edificación que tienen frente a ellos es literalmente enorme. Tiene aspecto de un gigantesco dado de hormigón, con casi ninguna ventana. Da la impresión de ser infranqueable. Pero, como Daniel le ha explicado, no existe ningún lugar completamente inexpugnable. En ese aspecto Theo coincide con el renegado (o ex renegado, dadas las circunstancias). Todavía recuerda cómo Draco Malfoy se las ingenió, con sólo dieciséis años, para colar un montón de mortífagos en el castillo.

Mira su reloj. Son las doce y siete minutos. Si los cálculos no le fallan y Phil no se ha quedado dormido, debería estar ya en la habitación que han preparado a propósito para que el niño esté a salvo de la masacre que se producirá tras la puerta de metal negra. Trata de convencerse de que lo ha hecho sin problemas.

-¿Qué harás después?-pregunta a Travers, en parte para distraerse.

-Entregarme.

La respuesta hace que Theodore sienta una extrañeza superlativa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no tendré más que hacer. La gente a la que vamos a matar ha sido mi familia durante estos años.

-Puedes huir-sugiere Theo.

-No-replica él-. Además, tendrías problemas con los aurores. ¿Cómo explicarías que ha ardido una mole cuadrada de hormigón construida en mitad de la nada la misma noche que misteriosamente has recuperado al niño?

Theodore tiene que admitir que no había pensado en ello.

-Entonces… ¿te vas a culpar de todo?

Travers asiente. En ese momento, Theodore consulta su reloj. Perfecto. Las doce y diez. Daniel también se da cuenta:

-Ahora empieza lo bueno.

Theodore no tiene ni la menor idea del concepto que tiene Daniel Travers de _bueno_, pero cuando se oye la primera explosión en el edificio empieza a sospechar que sus mentes funcionan de forma muy diferente. Él no puede dejar de pensar en Phil.

-Deberíamos entrar-comenta cuando se oye la segunda. Si agudiza el oído, está seguro de poder oír los gritos aterrados de los renegados.

-Todavía no, falta otra-replica Daniel-. Si no me fallan los cálculos, faltan diez segundos… nueve…

Theodore aprieta los dientes.

-… ocho… siete… seis…

Una columna de humo empieza a salir de la edificación y oscurecer aún más el cielo con luna menguante.

-… cinco… cuatro… tres…

_Phil se ha despertado. Ha ido donde le han dicho y está bien_.

-… dos… uno…

La columna de humo se oscurece aún más, y el olor a quemado empieza a llegar hasta sus fosas nasales, pero no se oye ninguna explosión. Theodore mira inquisitivamente a Travers, que a su vez lo mira a él, extrañado.

Entonces el más viejo comprende lo que ocurre:

-Deben de haber desactivado la bomba.

-Mierda-y eso que Theo no es muy dado a soltar tacos. Echa a andar con decisión hacia el edificio, gruñendo, y Daniel, tras unos segundos de vacilación, lo sigue-. Como a mi hijo le pase algo irás tú detrás-le asegura, sin una pizca de sorna en la voz.

* * *

><p>Phil está asustado.<p>

Está escondido en la habitación que se sabe de memoria, la que le ha dicho Daniel. Pero ha oído dos explosiones, una más fuerte que la otra, que han hecho temblar el suelo y que las luces parpadeen; y multitud de gritos suenan no muy lejos de él. La habitación en la que está no tiene ninguna ventana, y eso lo agobia, porque no sabe qué pasa. ¿Y si se está acabando el mundo y nadie se lo ha dicho?

Tras unos minutos dando vueltas, abrazado a Sil y notando la esquina del marco de la foto de Mel clavada en la pierna, se decide a abrir la puerta. Sólo un poco, para ver qué ocurre. Eso no se lo han prohibido, ¿no? Phil se acerca de puntillas y abre una rendija, lo justo para que sus ojos verdes curioseen lo que ocurre en el exterior de la habitación.

Varias personas corren por el pasillo, desorganizadas, algunos gritando órdenes, otros palabras que Phil nunca ha oído pero que su padre probablemente censuraría. Todos tienen sus varitas enarboladas. Ninguno repara en el ojillo verde que los observa desde la habitación.

-¡Se va a derrumbar!-oye decir a alguien.

Entonces, Phil se asusta y no sabe qué hacer. ¿Y si se le viene el techo encima y se muere? ¿Y si se queda atrapado e igualmente muere de inanición? Eso no debe de estar previsto, piensa con lógica. Daniel no lo dejaría ahí si supiera que el edificio va a caerse a pedazos.

De modo que sale de la habitación. Nadie le presta atención. Phil se pregunta dónde estará la salida. Como no lo sabe, decide coger desvíos al azar. Acaba alejándose de la multitud de gente asustada y vagando solo por los pasillos. Huele a humo y a miedo.

Como a cada paso que da cada vez huele más a humo, Phil opta por dar media vuelta. Ahora no escucha gritos, y se pregunta dónde habrán ido todos.

Es en ese momento cuando lo ve. Es una especie de caja enorme, metálica. Está situada en una habitación que tiene la puerta semiabierta. El niño se acerca con curiosidad para verla más de cerca.

Entonces se percata de una especie de pantalla con números rojos. Phil no sabe lo que es, sólo que los números van hacia atrás. El niño recuerda en ese momento el juego que hace con su madre de esconderse mientras ella cuenta al revés antes de salir a buscarlo, e instintivamente comprende que tiene que apartarse del alcance de eso, sea lo que sea.

Sale de la habitación y corre, para esconderse lo mejor que pueda. A diferencia de cuando juega en casa, que suele reírse, ahora tiene miedo, porque no es mamá la que va a ir a encontrarlo.

Lleva un minuto corriendo cuando oye un estruendo tan fuerte que hace que le piten los oídos, al tiempo que el suelo tiembla, haciéndolo caer, y todas las luces del edificio se apagan.

* * *

><p>Daniel y Theodore también se percatan de la explosión. Los mortífagos con los que están batiéndose en duelo, pocos en comparación con los que deben de haber quedado aplastados bajo los escombros, miran hacia arriba cuando las luces se apagan, estúpidamente en opinión de Theo. Sólo una maldición asesina que lanza Daniel hacia ellos hace que recuerden la lucha.<p>

-¡Traidor!-le escupe Avery con saña-. ¡Y tú, Nott! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si tu padre te viera…!-exclama, lanzándole una maldición asesina que Theodore esquiva con elegancia. No dice nada; simplemente aturde a Mucilber, que está cerca de él, dejándole vía libre a Daniel con el primero. Le ha explicado que quiere encargarse personalmente de él, y Theo, tras haber oído sus razonamientos, no puede sino estar de acuerdo.

-¡Mataste a mi hija!-grita Travers, dejándose llevar por el rencor y el odio. Theo manda por los aires a otro mortífago, sin perderse detalle.

-¡Ya se estaba muriendo!-replica Avery, también gritando-. ¡Era una carga! ¡Y teníamos al otro crío! ¡Lo has estropeado todo, gilipollas!

El inmenso odio con el que las palabras salen de la boca de Daniel Travers hace que incluso Theodore, que ha percibido todo tipo de sentimientos a lo largo de su vida, se estremezca:

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un segundo más tarde, Avery yace muerto en el suelo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Se está montando gorda, ¿eh?

¿Reviews? :)


	10. Siempre, siempre se cumple

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange**, **laina.1994** y **Juletaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

Hala, ahora os dejo con éste.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 9: Siempre, siempre se cumple<em>

Como Daniel le ha dicho a Theo, Avery lideraba a los renegados. Al ver cómo cae al suelo el cuerpo sin vida su jefe, la mayoría decide huir del edificio que se derrumba, y Theodore supone que también de un país en el que ya no les queda nada más por hacer. Ni siquiera intentan atacarlos; simplemente se defienden de los maleficios que Theodore les lanza para que no se acerquen demasiado.

Se quedan a solas con el cadáver de Avery, mirándose.

-Se lo merecía-escupe Daniel con rencor. El dolor por el asesinato de su hija es casi tangible.

Theodore no puede sino darle la razón.

-¿Dónde está Phil?

Caminan por pasillos derruidos, algunos iluminados por luces parpadeantes y otros tan oscuros que irían a tientas de no ser por las luces de sus varitas. Theodore intenta mantener su expresión impasible mientras pasa por delante de pedazos de techo derruidos y miembros de renegados, algunos de los cuales aún se mueven. Theo los mata para terminar con su sufrimiento, compasión que no muestra Daniel. Sabiendo lo que sabe, el más joven no lo culpa por ello.

Sin embargo, cuando llegan a una puerta cuyo interior, milagrosamente, no está derruido, no encuentran a ningún niño de cuatro años y ojos verdes tras ella. Theodore intenta, sin éxito, no dejarse dominar por el pánico.

-Como le pase algo te mato-sisea a Daniel.

* * *

><p>Phil ve pedazos del edificio derrumbarse a su alrededor. Asustado, se arrastra hasta un rincón, y se cubre la cabeza con los brazos, sin poder dejar de tener los ojos abiertos de par en par de puro espanto. Si no se está acabando el mundo, piensa, algo parecido ha de estar ocurriendo.<p>

Milagrosamente, los escombros que le caen son demasiado pequeños para provocarle heridas graves. Sin embargo, tras varios minutos, cuando el suelo deja de temblar y el techo de venírsele encima, el niño se da cuenta de que tiene sangre en la cara. Tras palpársela con cuidado, descubre que tiene una herida en la ceja y otra en la sien. Por no hablar de los rasguños que le cubren las manos. Pero misteriosamente no le duelen.

Phil se levanta y da unos pasos con cautela, por si el suelo vuelve a tambalearse e intentar tirarlo. Tras caminar unos metros, deduce que no. Es entonces cuando nota una brisa de aire frío que le revuelve el pelo. El niño mira alrededor, y entonces lo descubre.

Es un boquete en la pared, no muy grande, pero suficientemente ancho para que él pase si se contorsiona un poco. Por él entra el olor a libertad, que Phil lleva más de un mes sin poder saborear. Incluso le parece oír cómo la brisa lo llama.

No piensa. Simplemente sale por el agujero sin excesiva dificultad gracias a la delgadez que siempre ha tenido y que usa su madre como excusa para que se lo coma todo. El aire es frío, pero no tanto como cuando Phil salió al jardín de su casa por última vez. Aun así, el niño se estremece y se abraza a sí mismo, tiritando.

Mira a su alrededor. A sus espaldas, tiene un enorme edificio que está a medio derrumbar. Phil desecha la idea de volver atrás sin que llegue siquiera a su parte consciente. Frente a él tiene un bosque bastante oscuro. Y a ambos lados también. Parece que su prisión ha sido construida en un enorme claro.

Phil supone que no tiene ninguna opción, de modo que camina hacia el bosque, cada vez tiritando más y notando cómo las heridas empiezan a dolerle, aunque el aire frío alivia parte del escozor. Se pregunta dónde llegará. Entonces recuerda que el padre de Mel le ha dicho que él y papá iban a por él. Supone, por tanto, que deben de estar cerca.

No obstante, una vez entre los árboles, desea volver a salir a campo abierto. Sin embargo, antes de dar la vuelta ve a alguien corpulento y enorme. Philip palidece, porque lo reconoce. No de haberlo visto durante su cautiverio, sino de haber soñado con él.

En su sueño, él corría, pero ese hombre lo alcanzaba y le echaba un hechizo. Phil se pregunta si tendrá algún sentido correr. Sabe lo que va a pasar. Y no creáis que lo acepta: pese a todo, sigue siendo un crío de cuatro años y está aterrado. Pero su instinto decide por él.

Phil echa a correr, sabiendo que el otro lo persigue y que lo alcanzará. No ve por dónde va; sólo sabe que salta piedras que sobresalen del suelo, tropieza con ramas, se cae, raspándose las rodillas y las palmas de las manos, y sigue corriendo. Las lágrimas bajan por su cara y se mezclan con la sangre que empieza a secarse en sus mejillas.

Hasta que no le da tiempo a levantarse. Phil se hace esta vez más daño en las rodillas y suelta un quejido, pero antes de lograr apoyarse en sus magulladas manos oye una especie de grito de triunfo a su espalda que se le antoja el gruñido de un oso. Se da la vuelta y lo mira con los ojos desorbitados, justo cuando ve el rayo de luz acercarse a él.

El hechizo lo levanta por los aires unos metros. Para cuando cae al suelo, Phil no es consciente de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Daphne lo siente.<p>

Está sentada en el salón de casa. Theodore no le ha permitido acompañarlos a rescatar a Phil; y ella, pese a que odia quedarse al margen, tiene que darle la razón. Cada vez falta menos para que salga de cuentas, y el bebé puede nacer en cualquier momento. Además, no sólo se expondría ella. Su bebé también estaría en peligro.

Bebé que, por cierto, todavía no tiene nombre. Daphne ha estado pensando en uno que le vendría como anillo al dedo al pequeño, pero no ha tenido tiempo para comentárselo a Theo, porque su marido ha pasado los últimos días demasiado ocupado con el rescate de Phil.

Es cuando está planeando las palabras exactas que le dirá a Theodore que ocurre. Algo horrible, frío y viscoso se adhiere a su corazón, desgarrándolo con sus garras. Daphne jadea, angustiada, y su pequeño patalea en su interior con curiosidad.

_Phil._

A su hijo mayor le ha ocurrido algo. Algo grave. Está mal. Está herido. Daphne lo sabe. No hay ningún motivo físico para saberlo, pero la certeza de que su hijo no está bien es ineludible.

-Ama Daphne, ¿necesita algo?-pregunta, nerviosa, Patty.

-A Phil-susurra Daphne instintivamente. Parpadea para contener las lágrimas que se han formado en sus ojos. Entonces se da cuenta de que, por mucho que quiera, no puede ir, y esa certeza la angustia aún más. Como para tranquilizarla, el bebé le da una patadita que, curiosamente, funciona. Daphne lo acaricia a través de su piel y respira hondo varias veces. _Theo no dejará que le pase nada_, intenta convencerse-. Tráeme un vaso de agua, Patty-ordena a la elfina con menos autoridad de la acostumbrada. Pero no tiene fuerzas para aparentar una entereza que está lejos de sentir.

_Por favor, Theo_, ruega interiormente. _Cuida de Phil._

* * *

><p>Apenas tres segundos después de haber maldecido al crío, Jugson está muerto.<p>

El autor del asesinato es Daniel Travers, que junto con Theodore Nott ha llegado a tiempo de presenciar cómo el rayo de luz impactaba en el pecho de Philip Nott. Pero mientras que Daniel se queda observando su obra y maldiciendo, Theo corre hacia su hijo y se agacha junto a él.

-Phil-lo llama. El niño tiene la cara cubierta de sangre proveniente de un corte con mal aspecto en la ceja y una herida en la sien, y tiene la ropa llena de mugre y agujeros en las rodilleras de los pantalones, a través de los que son visibles sus rodillas desolladas. Tiene los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, pero Theo no logra despertarlo por mucho que lo sacuda. El hombre piensa por unos instantes, estúpidamente, que quizá esté soñando algo que se cumplirá. Luego recuerda que no puede ser, dado que su cuerpo está relajado-. Phil, despierta-le ordena, intentando no perder la calma.

En ese momento se escuchan estampidos no muy lejos de ellos. Travers, que sigue examinando el cadáver de Jugson, mira a Theodore.

-Aurores-adivina-. Detectan las imperdonables-suspira-. Diles que recibiste una nota mía citándote aquí; nos veremos de nuevo. Tengo una última cosa que hacer.

Theodore no logra comprenderlo en ese momento. Observa a Daniel desaparecerse, pero entonces vuelve a concentrarse en su hijo. Para su alivio, lo ve moverse un poco.

-¡Alto ahí!-grita alguien, y Theo se encuentra rodeado por varios aurores. Reconoce la voz como la del Elegido Potter (o como se llame; nunca le ha interesado). Sin embargo, el desagrado natural que siente hacia ese hombre se ve opacado por la preocupación por su hijo. Phil mueve los labios sin pronunciar más sonido que algunos gemidos de dolor que se le escapan.

-¡Nott!-_la comadreja_. Ronald Weasley se acerca a él-. ¿Qué…?-empieza.

Theodore se levanta con Phil en brazos, haciéndole caso omiso, y se prepara para desaparecerse.

-¿Dónde vas? ¿Y qué haces aquí?-pregunta otro. A ése, Theo no lo reconoce. Le irrita igual.

-Seamus, espera-Potter se acerca a él y observa a Phil-. ¿Lo han atacado? ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Si lo supiera, ya lo estaría remediando-sisea Theodore con odio. Esta vez sí, se desaparece hacia San Mungo, sin preocuparse por dejar al Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores con la palabra en la boca.

Las siguientes horas son confusas. Los sanadores se llevan a Phil, Theo llama a Daphne y ambos esperan noticias sobre el estado de su hijo. Entretanto, los aurores están pululando alrededor de ellos, intentando averiguar lo que ha ocurrido y la autoría de las imperdonables que han detectado. Theodore se limita a comentarles lo que le ha sugerido Travers; el resto no es asunto suyo. Además, Daphne está demasiado asustada como para que le interese si el Niño Elegido se irrita o no.

Los aurores se dan por vencidos a las tres de la madrugada y se baten en retirada. Theodore tiene la cabeza dividida entre las ganas de matarlos a todos, la preocupación por su hijo y la curiosidad por saber dónde está Daniel y por qué no se ha entregado tal y como le había dicho. Quizá haya cambiado de idea.

Finalmente, una sanadora (Katherine Wood o algo por el estilo) sale para decirles que Phil está bien y que por suerte la maldición no le ha causado ningún daño permanente, y les permite ir a verlo.

Le han curado las heridas de la sien y la ceja, de las que sólo queda la piel un poco enrojecida. El pequeño está pálido y, según percibe Daphne, más delgado de lo normal, pero su sueño es tranquilo. Daphne se sienta a su lado y le acaricia continuamente el pelo con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperse. Lo ha echado mucho de menos. Pero ahora no dejará que le pase nada. Ni a él ni a su bebé.

* * *

><p>Una semana más tarde, Phil está completamente recuperado y ha vuelto a casa.<p>

El niño les ha hablado a sus padres de todo lo que le ha pasado: sus sueños, Mel, su nuevo don y lo mucho que lloró la pérdida de su única amiga. Está más que contento de estar de vuelta en su casa, y se pasa el día revolucionando a su hermanito que, como Daphne le dijo a Theo antes de que su primogénito despertase en el hospital, se llamará Daniel en honor al hombre que les ha ayudado a recuperar al hermano mayor de la criatura. A él no se le ocurrió nada mejor, de modo que ha aceptado.

Theodore no ha vuelto a volver a ver a Travers. Hecho que, pese a que Phil ha terminado por apreciarlo, le parece secundario en comparación con haber perdido a Mel. El niño también echa de menos a Sil, al que perdió en su huida, pero Theo le ha regalado un nuevo peluche. No es el mismo (su nombre es _Mel_, porque según Phil, tiene una sonrisa parecida a la de su amiga), pero le gusta y lo cuida casi con tanto mimo como si se tratase de la niña.

El día dieciséis de marzo es especial. Phil está en el salón jugando con Mel cuando las aldabas de hierro de la puerta indican que tienen visita. Patty abre la puerta. Segundos más tarde, en el salón entra Daniel Travers.

-Hola-lo saluda, sonriendo-. ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Travers-Theodore Nott aparece en ese momento por las escaleras-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer?

-Buscar un lugar más apropiado para Mel-responde Travers-. Está en Godric's Hollow; es un sitio bonito-entonces mira a Phil, que en ese momento se percata de que desde que ha llegado ha estado escondiendo algo a la espalda-. Mira lo que he encontrado-dice, y entonces le enseña a Sil.

-¡Siiiiiil!-exclama Phil, contento, y echa a correr hacia él. Abraza al muñeco con fuerza, feliz-. Gracias-dice, sonriendo con sinceridad.

-Phil, ¿por qué no vas a tu cuarto?-eso lo dice mamá, que entra detrás de papá, y a la que cada vez le cuesta más caminar disimulando lo mucho que pesa su hermanito Daniel. Phil, obediente, asiente y sube a su cuarto con Mel y Sil.

-Vamos a brindar-propone un rato después alguien en el salón.

Phil está demasiado contento por tener a Sil de vuelta y por haberle buscado a una amiga para pensar en ese momento en el sueño que tuvo en verano. Su madre, su padre y Daniel Travers. Un vaso. Y un brindis.

Y Daphne, la primera en beber.

En el salón, ella sí lo recuerda. Lo recuerda justo cuando siente el vino bajando por su garganta, cuando ya no puede hacer nada. Su cara se pone blanca de puro horror. Theo es el primero en darse cuenta. Él _siempre_ es el primero.

-Daphne-la llama, aunque ella escucha su voz como si viniese de muy lejos. En ese momento empieza a notar un intenso malestar. El bebé le da una patada, quejándose, porque él también está sufriendo. Daphne no puede respirar, hecho que hace que tanto ella como el pequeño Daniel se asusten. Theodore deja su vaso en la mesa y se acerca a ella, sujetándola por los hombros-. ¡Daphne! ¡Mírame!

El vaso cae al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Daphne intenta obedecer a Theo, pero todo lo que ve son dos chispas verdes en el borrón que es la cara de su marido. Las lágrimas asoman a sus ojos cuando una patada de su hijo es demasiado débil. Se están muriendo. Los dos. Y Daphne no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Theo…-en ese momento se oye un correteo. Aunque Daphne no logra enfocarlo, en la entrada del salón se encuentra Phil, que ha llegado alertado por la voz de su padre, observando horrorizado cómo se cumple la peor de sus pesadillas-. Theo, el bebé…-logra decir, antes de perder el sentido.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: No diréis que os pilla por sorpresa.

¿Reviews?


	11. Hermano mayor

¡Bueeenas tardes!

Gracias a **laina.1994**, **Marce**, **CallMeStrange**, **Ariadna Simonds**, **Feorge-Gred**, **Julietaa**, **Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange**, **AnnaGreen**, **Cristina** y **Mery Vedder** por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por preocuparse por Daphne y Dan.

En fin, a lo importante. Hala, aquí está. Aviso: al fic le queda poco.

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 10: Hermano mayor<em>

Han pasado muchas horas. Cuántas, Phil no sabría decirlo. Sólo sabe que ya no es dieciséis de marzo, sino diecisiete, porque ha oído doce campanadas y su padre le dijo una vez que eso significa que ya es el día de después.

El niño está navegando en esa difusa línea que separa el sueño y la vigilia, a veces consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor y a veces sin darse cuenta de nada. Está acurrucado en el regazo de su padre, que lo tiene fuertemente aferrado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los ojos cerrados. Hace rato que ha dejado de llorar, porque está cansado y porque ha llegado a un nivel de miedo tan grande que las lágrimas no son suficientes para expresar.

Quiere a su madre. Y a su hermanito Dan. Quiere que los dos estén bien. Lo que no quiere es estar esperando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo más.

Entonces escucha hablar a su padre:

-Ha sido Mucilber-Phil rebusca en su memoria hasta que encuentra a ese hombre grandullón que, después de que muriera Mel, pasaba el día diciéndole cosas para que adivinara si eran verdad o no. No le cae bien-. Ha confundido a la elfina para que sirviera vino envenenado; me ha costado, pero he logrado sacarle el recuerdo-Phil entonces se pregunta si su padre lo habrá dejado solo en algún momento mientras él iba a hablar con Patty.

-Es obvio que no he sido el único que ha querido vengarse-comenta Daniel Travers. Phil sabe que eso es verdad-. Me pregunto por qué los aurores aún no han venido.

-Nadie te ha reconocido todavía-responde papá.

-No tardarán en hacerlo.

A Phil se le escapa un bostezo. El niño se despereza en los brazos de su padre y se frota los ojos. Parpadea y descubre que siguen en la misma habitación que cuando los ha cerrado. Blanca, fría, aburrida y sin nada en las paredes para distraerse. Soltando un bufido, vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de papá.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-pregunta.

-La están curando-responde su padre. Phil detecta el sentimiento indefinido que le producen las verdades a medias y entorna los ojos-. Duérmete.

-No-se niega Phil rotundamente-. ¿Y mi hermanito?

Una expresión curiosa, de inmenso dolor, cruza por la cara de su padre. Phil abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Nunca ha visto a papá poner esa cara.

-No lo sé.

Y Phil sabe que no miente.

* * *

><p>-¿Quiere que llamemos a su marido?-le pregunta la sanadora con educación.<p>

-Sí-Daphne suspira mientras observa a la mujer salir de la habitación.

Lo cierto es que no está triste, ni deprimida. Debería dar gracias por cómo ha salido todo. Porque, pese a que ella esté cansada, agotada y más débil si cabe que cuando dio a luz a Phil, su segundo hijo, Daniel, está vivo.

Lo tiene en brazos. El niño no llora, ni ha llorado cuando ha venido al mundo, pero está indudablemente sano. A diferencia de Phil, Daniel ha salido a Theo. Tiene la piel pálida y el pelo de un castaño tan claro que parece rubio, y los ojos grises, pero no de ese gris indefinido que todos los bebés tienen cuando están recién nacidos, sino de un gris claro, intenso y penetrante, que denota que ése será definitivamente el de sus iris.

Y es mudo. Lo será toda su vida. Aunque, por suerte, el veneno no le ha causado ningún otro daño, ni a ella tampoco, las cuerdas vocales de Dan están atrofiadas permanentemente, de modo que el bebé nunca aprenderá a hablar. La sanadora le ha dicho que puede aprender el lenguaje de signos para comunicarse. A Daphne, en estos momentos, le da igual. Se conforma con ver cómo sus ojos grises miran al mundo con curiosidad; por un momento ha estado segura de que jamás lo harían.

Entonces algo la distrae de los pensamientos sobre su segundo hijo. Un alboroto al otro lado de la tienda. Daphne intenta concentrarse, pero está demasiado débil todavía. Pese a que le han administrado el antídoto, éste aún no ha actuado por completo, motivo de que apenas si pueda cogerle la manita a Dan y observarlo aferrarse a su dedo.

Segundos más tarde, Theodore entra en la habitación. Lleva a un dormido Phil en brazos, y sonríe con alivio al ver al bebé que reposa en brazos de Daphne. Deja a su primogénito en una silla y se acerca a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-pregunta en voz baja.

-Bien-responde Daphne con un suspiro-. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

-Se han llevado a Travers-responde Theo. Al ver cómo los ojos grises de su esposa se entornan, aclara-: No fue él quien te envenenó. Fue Mucilber; confundió a Patty-entonces mira al bebé con curiosidad-. Tiene tus ojos-comenta en voz baja.

Daphne sonríe.

-¿Te han dicho los sanadores que…?

-¿… es mudo? Sí-responde él-. No me importa. Me conformo con que los dos estéis vivos.

-Se parece a ti-comenta, mirando alternativamente a su marido y a su segundo hijo. Entonces suspira-. Theo…

-Dime.

-Ya… ya se ha acabado, ¿no? Travers está en Azkaban y Mucilber puede darse con un canto en los dientes…-observa a Dan con cierta tristeza al pensar en que nunca la llamará _mamá_-, y los renegados que quedaban han huido… ¿Nos van a dejar en paz?

-Creo que sí-dice Theo tras reflexionar un poco.

En ese momento, Phil se remueve en la silla en la que lo ha dejado su padre. El niño se frota los ojos con los nudillos, bosteza y mira alrededor. Entonces ve a su madre:

-¡Mami!-exclama, levantándose de un salto y trepando a la cama. Sin embargo, cuando ve el bulto que reposa en los brazos de Daphne, se queda quieto-. ¿Es mi hermanito?-pregunta con un tono extraño.

-Sí, Phil.

El niño se asoma para ver a su hermano. Un par de ojos grises lo examinan a su vez a él con curiosidad.

-Qué feo-comenta-. ¿Seguro que el fénix no se ha equivocado?

Daphne no puede evitar reírse.

-No, Phil. Y no es feo, es muy guapo.

-Parece una bola rosa-replica el niño. El bebé bosteza-. ¡Se mueve!-exclama, dando un bote hacia atrás.

-Claro que se mueve-dice Theo-. Y cuando crezca podrás jugar con él.

Phil sonríe.

-Pero es muy feo-repite, testarudo-. Esto pasa por no haberme dejado elegir.

* * *

><p>Varios días más tarde, mamá y Dan vuelven a casa.<p>

Phil ha aprendido durante esos días que Dan no balbucea ni aprenderá a hablar, y que en su lugar tendrán que comunicarse haciendo gestos con las manos. Le gusta la idea. Así, podrá decirle cosas sin que nadie más se entere. También sabe que, aunque no hace ruido, Dan llora, y cuando lo hace la cara se le pone roja y un montón de lágrimas le salen de los ojos, haciéndolo, en su humilde opinión, aún más feo de lo que ya es el pobre.

Pero, pese a ser feo y no saber hablar, Dan se ha ganado un hueco en el corazón de todos los habitantes de la casa. Incluso Patty (después de autocastigarse por haber permitido que la hechizaran para herir a sus amos) pidió muy educadamente permiso a los padres de Phil para cogerlo en brazos, porque, según sus palabras chillonas, "¡El pequeño amo Daniel es el amo más guapo que Patty ha tenido jamás! ¡Y eso que el amo Theodore, la ama Daphne y el amo Philip son muy guapos!". A Phil le hace gracia el comportamiento de la elfina, pero no le gusta tanto que considere más guapo a Dan que a él. Lo atribuye a que los elfos miran el mundo de forma distinta o alguna paparrucha de las que dicen sus padres.

Un día, Phil está observando a Dan dormir entre los barrotes. Cuando está dormido es el único momento del día en que su hermano menor es medianamente guapo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, por la que se escapa su respiración lenta y profunda. Le ha crecido más pelo en la cabeza, con lo que Phil ya no puede meterse con él llamándolo calvito.

En ese momento, su padre entra en la habitación.

-Phil, ¿te apetece ir a Godric's Hollow?

Phil aparta la vista de su hermano dormido.

-¿Dónde está Godric's Hollow? ¿Y qué hay ahí?

Papá sonríe.

-Allí es donde está enterrada tu amiga Mel-explica-. Daniel me ha pedido que vaya a dejarle flores de su parte, y se me ocurrió que tú querrías venir.

Phil asiente.

-Adiós, Dan-se despide del bebé, saliendo de la mano de su padre.

Se aparecen en la entrada del pueblo, pero no van al cementerio. En su lugar, Phil es guiado por su padre hasta el pequeño bosque que hay a las afueras. El niño está seguro de que van a internarse entre los árboles, pero su padre se detiene ante un castaño que está en la linde.

-Mel está ahí-explica, señalando un lugar donde la tierra está un poco revuelta.

Phil se sienta frente al lugar.

-Hola, Mel-la saluda. Supone que estará ahí, aunque él no pueda verla; papá se lo ha dicho-. Me puse muy triste cuando te moriste, pero ya estoy menos. Y ha dejado de gustarme jugar a "Frío o caliente", porque los demás no lo entienden y no tiene gracia, y es un asco. Pero también ha nacido mi hermanito. Es mudo. Eso significa que no puede hablar-aclara. Puede que Mel, al igual que él antes de que se lo explicasen, no sepa lo que significa-. Se llama Dan como tu papá, porque a los míos les cae bien. Pero tú lo viste, me lo contaste, fue el único sueño que es de verdad que tuviste que fuera bueno. ¿Verdad que es feo? Pues todos dicen que es más guapo que yo. Son tontos-concluye, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. He decidido que a lo mejor no está tan mal tener más amigos-comenta-. Pero tú no vas a dejar de ser mi amiga, porque tú eres mejor-agrega, para que Mel no se enfade-. Eres la primera amiga que he tenido, aunque seas una niña y aunque seas más mayor que yo.

Entonces Phil mira a su padre, que a su vez observa su conversación con Mel con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro. Sin decir una palabra, el hombre agita su varita y hace aparecer un ramo de rosas blancas que le tiende al niño. Phil las deposita con cuidado sobre el lugar donde está Mel.

-Phil, vamos a casa-ordena su padre. Phil se pone en pie y le da la mano.

-Adiós, Mel-se despide de su amiga. Se aferra con fuerza a su padre cuando se desaparecen; no le gusta mucho la sensación. Cuando entran en casa, sin embargo, pregunta-: Papá, ¿iremos más veces a verla? Me gusta hablar con ella.

Papa asiente, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasan más rápido de lo que Phil hubiera creído posible. Antes de que haya podido parpadear, pasa un año, y con él el primer cumpleaños de Dan.<p>

Por mucho que le pese, tiene que admitir que su hermano es más guapo que cuando nació. Además, ya sabe andar casi sin tropezarse, y ha aprendido a decir algunas cosas moviendo las manos. Phil, que aprendió mucho más rápido que él ("porque eres mayor, Phil, no porque seas más listo"), intenta enseñarle más palabras, para que puedan hacer cosas interesantes juntos.

Hay más cambios. Por ejemplo, a él ya no le da miedo contar sus sueños a papá y a mamá, y además la mayoría no son feos (como cuando soñó con Dan siendo más grande y leyendo un libro). Además, a mamá empezó a crecerle la barriga unos meses después de que Dan naciera, y, según les han dicho a él y a su hermano, esta vez es una niña. A Phil le da un poco de miedo la expectativa de alguien del sexo opuesto viviendo con ellos, pero supone que será parecida a Mel (la única componente del sexo femenino, además de mamá, con la que alguna vez ha convivido), de modo que no tiene muchos problemas. Y, cuando sus padres le dicen que se llamará _Nicole_ como la madre de papá y _Melanie_ como su primera amiga, Phil la quiere todavía más.

El día que nace, él está intentando enseñar a Dan a decir "pedo" en lenguaje de signos, porque con casi seis años que tiene le parece la cosa más divertida e hilarante del mundo. Sin embargo, su hermano no presta atención. Phil se pregunta si sus padres le han mentido y al final resulta que sí es tonto.

Y su padre sale de la habitación con una cosa en brazos, y Dan deja de hacerle el poco caso que le estaba haciendo a su hermano mayor y camina con curiosidad para ver qué es la cosa, seguido de Phil, que no se molesta por el hecho de que el _enano_ no le haga caso, porque él también quiere averiguar qué lleva papá envuelto en una sábana blanca.

Y cuando ve a su hermana le parece el polo opuesto a Dan. Ella es guapa, parlanchina (porque Dan ni siquiera es muy hablador con las manos) y, sobre todo, se llama como su amiga (aunque su primer nombre es de la abuela de Phil, _Nicole_).

Phil se siente entonces responsable por los dos. Por Dan y por Nicky (que es más fácil de recordar que Nicole). Porque él es el hermano mayor de ambos, y tiene que cuidarlos y no dejar que les pase nada malo.


	12. Epílogo

¡Hola!

Gracias por última vez (en este fic) a **Ariadna Simonds**, **Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange**, **laina.1994**, **Marce**, **Mery Vedder**, **Feorge-Gred**, **DamCastillo**, **AnnaGreen** y **Julietaa** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

* * *

><p><em>Epílogo<em>

_**Cinco años después…**_

Un niño de once años y cabello oscuro mira repetidamente por la ventana del salón. Su caminar, habitualmente impasible y elegante, en estos momentos es más propio de la edad que tiene. Se ha mordido tanto las uñas que los dedos empiezan a sangrarle, y sus ojos verdes brillan con ansiedad.

-¿Y si no viene?-pregunta a nadie en particular.

El mayor de sus hermanos menores, de siete años y pocos meses, se encoge de hombros y continúa con su lectura de "La historia interminable". Está empezando a comprender el porqué del título, porque realmente parece no acabarse nunca. Eso sí, es un libro bastante entretenido. El pequeño no podría ser más diferente a su hermano: su pelo es de un castaño tan claro que parece rubio, su piel tan pálida que parece permanentemente enfermo y sus ojos grises y siempre pensativos, como si lo analizase todo con un profundo interés.

-Si no viene, te comerá un lobo-se burla Nicky, que celebró su sexto cumpleaños el mes pasado. Ella es el nexo de unión entre Phil y Dan, lo que suaviza sus diferencias físicas. Ha heredado lo mejor de cada uno de sus progenitores: tiene el pelo castaño oscuro y la sonrisa ladina de su madre, pero la piel pálida (aunque no tanto como Dan) de su padre. Eso, junto a unos ojos rasgados y de un tono azul marino que, según dicen, provienen, junto con su primer nombre, de su abuela paterna, hace que toda la familia esté segura de que en unos años va a ser la más guapa de la familia.

-Cállate-replica Phil, mordiéndose las uñas de nuevo-. Voy a ir a Hogwarts-agrega, desafiante-. Lo he soñado.

-Si tú lo dices…-Nicky sonríe más ampliamente al ver a su hermano zapatear nerviosamente en el suelo, y Dan levanta la vista de su libro y contiene la risa.

-Niños-los tres hermanos se vuelven y ven a su madre, tras la cual están Tony y Lizzie, callados y sonrientes, como de costumbre-. Voy a salir. Cuidad de vuestros hermanos.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunta Phil con curiosidad.

-A arreglar unos asuntos-responde ella-. Patty está en la cocina, pero de todas formas quiero que les echéis un ojo. Y no dejéis que se acerquen a las ventanas.

Los tres asienten. Su madre sale de la estancia, y los mellizos van a sentarse en el sofá con Dan.

Son muy parecidos. Ambos son rubios y tienen los ojos de un tono entre gris y azul, y ambos han adoptado expresiones igual de maliciosas en cuanto su madre ha dejado de mirarlos, algo que hace que a los tres mayores se les encoja el estómago al no saber qué planean esos dos trastos.

Sin duda, los mellizos fueron los menos esperados. Nadie se lo ha dicho, pero cuando nació Nicky sus padres decidieron que sería la última, porque ya tenían uno de cada sexo, dos niños para aprender a jugar al quidditch y una niña para ir de compras con Daphne. Estaban contentos. Pero cuando su madre descubrió que estaba embarazada de nuevo, no se lo tomó mal. Lo que sí se tomó mal fue tener que dar a luz dos veces en menos de un día. Aunque ver sus caritas pequeñas y dormidas (y, según Phil, Dan y Nicky decidieron por unanimidad, feísimas) fue compensación suficiente.

-_Fil_-llama Lizzie a su hermano. Ella y Tony también parecen encontrar divertido el que el mayor no deje de dar vueltas por la sala. Phil los mira-. ¿_Po_ qué andas?

-Por nada-responde él con un gruñido. Entonces vuelve a mirar por la ventana, y suelta un grito ahogado que hace que sus cuatro hermanos den un bote-. ¡La lechuza! ¡La lechuza!-empieza a decir, dando saltos, mientras el ave se acerca a la casa.

-¡_Uza, uza_!-corean Tony y Lizzie. Nicky y Dan sonríen.

-¡Os lo dije!-dice Phil, emocionado. Dan le dedica un gesto que con toda seguridad no haría en presencia de sus padres. El niño abre la carta con las manos temblorosas-. A ver… _Estimado señor Nott, es un placer comunicarle que ha sido aceptado en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_… ¡Ja! ¡Por fin voy a tener mi varita! ¡Y jugaré al quidditch, y…!

-… irás a Gryffindor-lo interrumpe Dan, burlón.

-¡Ni en broma!-replica Phil-. Papá y mamá me matarían. Antes voy a Hufflepuff.

-Entonces te mataríamos nosotros-puntualiza Dan. Nicky suelta una carcajada.

-Iré a Slytherin-refunfuña Phil, subiendo ofendido a su habitación, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Cuando, meses más tarde, ese estúpido trapo negro remendado y con olor a chamuscado que es el Sombrero Seleccionador suelta un atronador "¡GRYFFINDOR!" delante de cientos de alumnos y una veintena de profesores, Phil se dice que la próxima vez mejor se está calladito.

Y que matará a Dan. Por gafe.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: Finished! Espero que os haya gustado. Una vez más, gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, añadido esta historia a favoritos o simplemente leído. Animáis un montón aunque no os lo creáis.

Atentamente,

Cristina


End file.
